El pasado del heroe del tiempo
by cris-sweetnavi
Summary: CAP.13 ACTUALIZADO! LAGO HYLIA! los dos hylians van al Lago Hylia para ver a la reina de los zoras y poder entrar a ese templo por descubrir! porfavor dejen reviews! ñ.ñ /LinkxZelda /ZELINKER al 100
1. prologo

waaa!! mi primer fic bueno espero que les gustee aee me dejan reviews sii? xfavor pra que me digan que le pongo que le quito etc. su opinion es muy importante :p bueno despues subo el siguiente capitulo

**El pasado del héroe del tiempo**

Prologo:

En las lejanas tierras de Hyrule, se encontraba un gran pueblo llamado Ordon, donde vivía el capitán de la armada con su esposa que esperaba un hijo. No era una familia pobre pero tampoco rica, vivían bien y en paz.

Ese hijo que esperaba la mujer no seria un niño común y corriente, algo en el hacia que fuera diferente a los demás.

Llego el día en el que la criatura nació, el hombre y su esposa, junto con sus familiares y amigos estaban muy contentos con el recién llegado, hicieron una fiesta, donde al bebe le pusieron como nombre Link.

Pero llego un día, en la que al capitán y a su mujer los perseguía un hombre, cuyo corazón no era puro, deseaba matarlos a ellos y a su bebe. Los empezaba a perseguir a lugares que ellos iban, sobre todo al capitán, hasta que llego un día en el que llego a la casa donde ellos vivían, y entro encontrándose con la mujer y su bebe entre brazos. Ella le cerró la puerta, sabia que era el hombre que los había estado siguiendo por semanas, la joven tenia un presentimiento, vio a su bebe que la miraba con inocencia, soltó una lagrima, sabia que ese hombre entraría de nuevo de cualquier forma, así que abrazo a su hijo como si temiera perderlo y le beso la frente para después ponerlo en su cama. Solamente pasaron un par de segundos cuando el hombre que había entrado a la casa tiro la puerta con una patada y saco entre sus ropas una especie de vara que en solo agitarla soltó un destello rojo dirigiéndose a la mujer. Con solo tocarla la joven cayo al suelo ya sin vida. Segundos después llego el padre del niño y vio horrorizado la escena, pero no logro reaccionar hasta que el mismo destello que le había quitado la vida a su mujer lo tocara y tuviera su mismo destino.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho con lo que había hecho, pero solo le faltaba una victima de las tres que había estado buscando. Se dirigió hacia el niño dispuesto a matarlo pero antes de que apuntara con su vara al bebe se sintió extraño, como si algo le impidiera atacar al bebe, no sabia porque pero algo le decía que no podía matarlo. Se acerco un poco mas hacia el bebe y le toco la mejilla, pero con solo rozarla sintió un ardor insoportable en su mano. El hombre furioso, no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo el destello rojo hacia el niño, pero no tuvo éxito, ya que el conjuro no lo había ni rozado. Después de eso, el hombre iba a intentar de nuevo asesinarlo, pero antes de eso, escucho que alguien entraba a la casa. El hombre resignado, salio por la ventana.

Después de eso, entro a la habitación una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, al parecer era una sheikah, ya que llevaba las ropas que los sheikah acostumbraban usar. Había entrado a la casa por que era una amiga confiable que tenia el capitán, y sabia que en estos días estaba en peligro, y no dudo en entrar ya que era muy raro que se formara un destello rojo y se viera por la ventana.

Al entrar, vio los cadáveres del capitán y su mujer tirados en el suelo, apenas y pudo contener un grito, ya que ellos habían sido amigos suyos desde la infancia. No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando el llanto de un bebe se escucho, la mujer giro hacia la cama y ahí se encontraba el pequeño que lloraba por cualquier cosa que lloraran los bebes. La mujer lo cargo y lo arrullo asta que el niño se quedo profundamente dormido.

Después de salir de la casa, la mujer se dirigió hacia un soldado que iba pasando por ahí y le explico lo que había pasado. Le dijo que fuera hacia el castillo por ayuda. El soldado partió en un caballo blanco hacia el castillo, mientras que la mujer albina montaba su caballo negro y se llevaba con ella al niño.

Llego a un campo donde se encontraba el bosque kokiri, donde se supone que habitaban seres que eran niños por toda la eternidad. La mujer entro al bosque y cruzo un túnel, al llegar se encontró con esos seres llamados kokiris, que la veían confundidos. Pero solo una de ellos con cabello verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta las orejas y una falda corta del mismo color fue hacia ella.

La joven albina le explico a la kokiri lo que había pasado con la familia del niño, y también le dijo que ella no podría ocuparse de el y fue por eso lo había llevado a ese bosque. La chica de cabellos verdes asintió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que el niño estaría bien en ese lugar.

Antes de entregarle el bebe a la kokiri, la mujer le susurro al oído al niño: _muchos sabíamos_ _que este día tendría que llegar, tu no eres y nunca serás un niño como los otros, es por eso que eres especial, lo siento por ti, que no llegaste a conocer mas a tus padres, pero aunque alomejor no me escuches, debes de saber que ellos nunca te abandonaran, y que siempre estarán a tu lado apoyándote, porque llegara el día, en que tendrás que pasar por cosas que muchos ni siquiera imaginan. Por el momento, en este lugar estas a salvo, la trifuerza te indicara el día en el que estés listo. Suerte…Link._

Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de marcharse y dejar al niño entre los brazos de la kokiri, que hasta que estuviera listo, se haría cargo de el.


	2. 17 años despues

17 años después:

Ya habían pasado 17 años desde que asesinaron al capitán de la armada de Ordon y a su esposa, ya las personas del pueblo sabían lo que había pasado, pero lo que se preguntaban, era donde había quedado el bebe, muchos decían que también había muerto, pero otros no se convencían y decían que el hombre que había matado a los padres del niño se lo había llevado, así se seguían los rumores acerca de lo que le pudo haber pasado, pero ya después dejaron de tocar el tema.

Pero en las afueras el pueblo, en un curioso bosque donde habitaban los kokiris, vivía un joven de 17 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, dormía placidamente hasta que tocaron a su puerta.

Al parecer era Saria, la kokiri que lo había cuidado desde que lo habían dejado en ese bosque, que en ese instante le decía por el otro lado de la puerta que bajara a desayunar para después ayudarle a ella y a los demás kokiris a reparar ciertas cosas que durante la noche, con la lluvia que se había azotado, se habían dañado.

Se escucharon pasos alejarse de la habitación en la que el joven se comenzaba a despertar.

Mmmm 5 minutos mas – murmuraba mientras poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

Había vuelto a tener un sueño muy extraño, en la que el combatía con seres malignos que atacaban Hyrule mientras que una voz susurraba: _tus padres nunca te abandonaran, siempre estarán contigo apoyándote. _Y después era derrotado por un monstruo para después no ver nada más que oscuridad y la voz susurraba: _la trifuerza te indicara cuando estés listo._

Esas palabras siempre las recordaba en sus sueños, no entendía a que se referían, nunca había conocido a sus padres, pero lo que mas lo confundía era lo de la trifuerza ¿Cómo que me indicara cuando este listo? ¿Listo para que? ¿Porque sigo teniendo el mismo sueño? Era lo que cada mañana que tenía ese sueño se preguntaba.

Volvió a escuchar que llamaban a su puerta una vez más, hasta que entro una kokiri dispuesta a despertarlo.

Link – le susurro al oído – Link.

Mmm no 2 minutos mas – dijo Link.

Link! – dijo ya un poco molesta la kokiri frotándole la espalda.

Un minuto mas zzzzzzzzzzzz…. –

LINK!!!!! – grito la kokiri haciendo que este se despertara de golpe y cayera al suelo.

Jajajajajaja – reía la niña viendo la cara de Link.

Aaaaarghh Saria por que me despiertas así?! ¬¬ - dijo molesto.

Pss como que por que, por FLOJO!! Jajajaja – le dijo Saria.

Que amor es el que me tienes – dijo sarcásticamente Link.

Anda bello durmiente, ponte tu ropa y baja a desayunar – le dijo para después dirigirse hacía la puerta.

¿Cómo que me ponga ropa? oO! – dijo confundido - ni que durmiera sin ella. ¬¬ -

puues casi casi jaja – dijo riéndose la kokiri.

Link no entendía a que se refería, pero cuando se dio cuento que solo traía puesto unos boxers se puso rojo como un tomate.

La chica rompió a reír y salio de la habitación dándole tiempo al joven para que se cambiara.

Media hora mas tarde, salieron de la casa Saria y Link para ayudar con lo que se había roto.

Saria le dijo a Link que iría por leña y que mientras el fuera a ver que era lo que mas estaba dañado. El joven asintió y se acerco a una pequeña casa. En lo que iba a revisarla se topo con un kokiri que desde pequeño peleaba con el.

Link!! Estupido quitate de mi camino!!! – le dijo el kokiri para después empujarlo para que Link se cayera, pero no lo logro porque simplemente era mas alto y mas fuerte que el. (jaja obio :p)

Hola Mido, veo que te despertaste de buen humor hoy – dijo sarcástico Link.

Déjate de bromas y ponte a estrenar tu cerebro haciendo algo – dijo molesto Mido.

Y tú ponte a estrenar otro comportamiento que te haga ver más adorable – le dijo Link.

Mira pedazo de… -

Mido!! Link!! – grito Saria - ya dejen de pelear y pónganse los dos a hacer algo!

El empezó!!! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo apuntándose con el dedo.

No me importa quien haya empezado, pónganse a hacer algo productivo! – les dijo Saria.

Los dos resignados, hicieron lo que Saria les dijo, Link se pudo a reparar el techo de la pequeña casa, todo iba bien hasta que sintió un ardor en su mano derecha.

Aaaargh!! Que demonios me pasa?! – dijo Link para si mismo.

Link! ¿Estas bien? – le dijo Saria desde abajo.

Eeeh, si estoy bien – mintió Link.

Esta bien, dime si necesitas algo –

ok –

Siguió reparando el techo de la casa hasta que volvió a sentir la punzada en su mano. Miro que de ella salía un intenso brillo dorado que marcaba un triangulo que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas visible. El chico miraba confundido su mano, hasta que logro ver que la marca era igual a la trifuerza, se empezó a sentir extraño, como si todo le diera vueltas, hasta que callo inconsciente al suelo.

Poco a poco empezó a cobrar la conciencia, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba afuera con los demás kokiris, ahora estaba dentro d su habitación otra ves.

Sintió una toalla fría en su frente, alguien se la había colocado, cuando pudo abrir mas los ojos, diviso a Saria, que al verlo despierto fue a donde estaba.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto Saria.

Em si, supongo – le dijo Link.

¿Cómo que supones? ¿si o no? – le contesto

No lo se – le dijo el – me siento confundido.

¿Confundido? – pregunto ella.

Si – le dijo apagado – Saria, cuando estaba en ese techo sentí una punzada en mi mano y…

¿Y? – le dijo ella.

Pues… - dijo bajando la mirada.

A Saria se le vino algo a la mente, algo que no creyó que llegaría tan pronto.

Déjame ver tu mano – le dijo Saria.

Eh? – le dijo el

Déjame ver tu mano – le repitió ella.

Claro – le extendió la mano.

La otra ¬¬ – le replico ella.

Jeje ya lo sabia – le extendió la otra mano.

Saria pudo ver perfectamente marcada la trifuerza, que le mostraba que el chico poseía la del coraje. No pudo contener un sollozo para después dejar salir una lágrima y deslizarse por su mejilla.

Link se dio cuenta de eso.

¿Saria? – le dijo preocupado por el estado de la niña - ¿Qué tienes?

Link – le dijo ella con la voz quebrada – nunca creí que este día llegaría tan rápido.

Eh? – le dijo el - ¿de que hablas?

Saria ya no pudo contener más el llanto. Link ahora si se sentía confundido y extraño, de que Saria haya llorado así de la nada le parecía de verdad extraño.

Escúchame Link, porque lo que te voy a decir es muy importante – le dijo ya mas calmada.

De acuerdo – le respondió.

Mira Link – le dijo tratando de no volver a llorar – hace 17 años, un hombre perseguía a una familia que vivía en el pueblo Ordon , cerca de aquí, y , llego a saber donde se ocultaban. Mató a los padres dejando al niño huérfano, por alguna extraña razón no pudo matarlo a el, pero después de eso, entro a la casa una mujer, amiga de los padres del niño. Después de eso se llevo al niño de ese pueblo, por que sabía que en ese lugar no estaría seguro, y lo trajo a este bosque. – Link escuchaba atendo a lo que la kokiri le decía. – nos dijo que lo cuidáramos hasta que el momento llegara.

Pero – le dijo Link – no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver esa historia con lo que paso ase rato?

Emm – Saria creyó que lo comprendería aun así con la indirecta – Link, ¿no te suena familiar?

¿Por qué se me haría familiar? – le pregunto el.

Pues piensa – le contesto ella – eso fue hace DIESYSIETE años – le dijo lo mas directo que podía.

Link solo la había con cara de confusión.

Y ese niño quedo huérfano, no conoció a sus padres – hizo una pausa – igual que tu – dijo agachando la mirada.

Pero… – hizo una pausa, Saria creyó que por fin lo había entendido – sigo sin entender, ¿que tiene que ver esa historia conmigo?

Por las diosas Link! – le dijo ya irritada Saria con una gota en su frente estilo anime – ese niño que sobrevivió eres tu!

Link se quedo paralizado, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba.

¿Q-Que? – pregunto el incrédulo a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Por favor – le dijo Saria tratando de contener las lagrimas – no me hagas repetirlo

Quieres decir, ¿que mis padres ni me abandonaron, ni murieron en un accidente? ¿Que los mato un sicópata que se aburrió con su miserable vida?!!! – grito ahora si enojado.

Link – le dijo tratando de calmarlo – entiendo que estés así, pero ese no fue un asesinato nomás por que si, muchos han enfrentado a ese hombre y todos han terminado muertos, pero algo en ti hizo que ese hombre no pudiera matarte, algo en ti hizo que no te pasara nada – hizo una pausa y luego agrego – eres el primero que sobrevive ante el.

Link ahora si estaba asombrado, ¿el primero que a sobrevivido? En ese momento se acordó de sus sueños, ahora tenían mas sentido "la trifuerza te indicara cuando estés listo", ahora la trifuerza estaba en su mano, quería decir, que el momento había llegado, el momento de empezar a descubrir quien era el realmente. Link analizo todo lo que Saria le había dicho, hasta que concluyo:

Saria, tengo que abandonar el bosque – dijo mas bien para si mismo que para ella – es hora de que descubra quien soy realmente – dijo para después mirarla a los ojos.

Lo se – le dijo ella – puedes partir mañana en la mañana si lo deseas – le dijo volviendo empezar a llorar.

Link se acerco a la kokiri y le dio un abrazo.

Lo lamento – le dijo a Saria – prometo que cuando acabe con esto, volveré.

No puedes hacer eso – le dijo ella

Link la miró confundido.

Link, eres un hylian, no un kokiri, no vas a poder volver a vivir aquí.

Entonces vendré nomás a visitarlos – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Saria sonrió ante lo que le había dicho – ten cuidado.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se fueron a despedir de Link. El llevaba todas sus pertenencias: su ropa, su resortera, su espada que le había regalado Saria para su cumpleaños, un escudo pequeño, pero resistente, etc.

Saria fue la ultima en despedirse, dándole un abrazo y susurrándole al oído que tuviera cuidado y que esperaba algún día volverlo a ver. El chico solo asintió, para después darle la espalda y salir por el tunel.


	3. una nueva aventura

eii graxx a los que empezaron a leer este ficc, la verdad esque si me inspire en harrypotter creo que si se noto bastante jaja la verdad esque es raro cuando me llega la inspiracion y por eso empese asi como en la peli pero ya lo demas ya no es de harry ya se me empesaban a ocurrir cosas nuevas, spero que les guste

saludos a todos los que leen este fic y gracias a los que dejan reviews ññ

**Una nueva aventura:**

Nunca imagino ver mas allá del bosque kokiri, nunca había salido de el, y ahora emprendería un nuevo viaje, y descubrir quien era, saber porque habían matado a sus padres, por que no lo pudieron matar a el, y lo mas importante, quería sabe quien era ese hombre, ese hombre que desde que supo la verdad lo despreciaba hasta el alma, que le había arrebatado a dos personas con las que pudo haber vivido muy feliz, una vida normal.

Ahora se dirigía hacia un pequeño rancho que había divisado poco después de salir del túnel, quería comprar leche, ya que se le había olvidado decirle a Saria que se le olvido empacarla jaja :p, también tenia hambre, así que no estaría mal ir a ese rancho y pagar por un buen desayuno, eso era lo que pensaba Link.

0000000000

Cuando llego a la entrada de ese rancho, que al parecer se llamaba rancho Lon Lon, entro encontrándose con una joven. Ella era de cabellos rojos, ojos azules, tenía puesto un vestido blanco con flores y un paliacate amarillo rodeándole el cuello.

Disculpe – le dijo Link, a lo cual la chica lo volteo a ver – ¿me preguntaba si no seria mucha molestia que me diera un litro de leche y comida, por favor?

Claro – contesto la chica – deja voy por el litro de leche y algo de comer adentro.

Esta bien – respondió el.

Mientras que la joven fue por lo que Link le había pedido, el veía a los animales, habían vacas, gallinas y caballos. Lo que mas le llamaron la atención fue una yegua que había relinchado, a lo cual el voltio. Link se quedo viéndola por un rato, realmente le había agradado la yegua, tenia un fino pelaje color rojo y el cabello que llevaba en su lomo y en su cola era blanco brillante, tenia aspecto amigable. Cinco minutos después regreso la joven pelirroja y le entrego lo que había pedido.

Gracias – le dijo Link.

De nada – la chica lo miraba curiosa – ¿como te llamas?

Eh? – le dijo confundido – me llamo Link

A mucho gusto Link, yo soy Malon – le dijo ella.

Mucho gusto – le respondió.

Link seguía mirando a la yegua.

Oye – empezó a hablar el – ¿cuanto vale esta yegua?

¿Epona? – le respondió la joven – vale 200 rupies

Esta bien – el chico saco una de las bolsas llenas de rupies que había ahorrado y se la entrego a Malon – quisiera llevármela – le dijo.

Esta bien – le dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Link se quedo unos minutos platicando con Malon, cosas por las que había pasado y más.

Después de un largo tiempo, Link se despidió de Malon y partió con Epona, su nueva yegua. Ella le había dicho que si buscaba respuestas, fuera al pueblo donde antes vivía, ósea a Ordon, a Link le pareció buena idea ir a ese pueblo, y fue a donde partió.

0000000000

Al llegar se encontró con el alcalde del pueblo. Link le platico lo que sabía acerca de sus padres y donde había estado todo este tiempo.

No lo puedo creer – dijo el alcalde muy asombrado – entonces¿eres tu el niño que sobrevivió al ataque de ese hombre?

Eso fue lo que me dijeron – respondió Link. El alcalde se quedo pensativo.

Muy bien – le dijo – pasa por aquí tengo que decirte algo muchacho.

Link obedeció y lo llevo a su oficina. Después le dijo que se sentara y que si quería podría agarrar galletas que se encontraban en un plato en el escritorio del alcalde. Link tomo solo una para después escuchar lo que el alcalde tenía que decirle.

Mira Link – comenzó – a mi me avisaron que llegaría el día en el que tu te presentarías en este lugar, muchas personas te creyeron muerto, pero yo sabía que llegarías, así que – hizo una pausa, y luego agrego – te diré que la mujer que te recogió ese día me indico que cuando llegara el día, te dijera que quiere que vallas al castillo donde se encuentra el rey y le explicaras tu situación, para después empieces tus clases.

¿Clases? – pregunto incrédulo Link.

Exacto – le respondió – vas a tener que prepararte para cuando llegue el día.

¿A que se refiere con eso? – le dijo mas confundido que antes.

Mmm, me temo que yo no soy el indicado para decirte eso, solo te diré que este día descanses y duermas en una pequeña casa que tenemos desabitada, para que mañana puedas partir hacia el castillo. ¿de acuerdo?

Esta bien – le respondió Link.

Bien, puedes irte. –

Gracias señor. –

Link salio de la oficina y vio entrar a una joven de cabello corto dorado, ella se le quedo viendo de una forma extraña, a lo cual izo que Link se sintiera incomodo.

Hola – le dijo coqueteándole – ¿como te llamas?

Soy Link – le respondió el con indiferencia, con solo hablarle y verlo de esa forma no le callo muy bien que digamos.

Yo soy Ilia, la hija del alcalde – le dijo acercándose a el

Aa pues – le dijo Link alejadonse mientras ella se acercaba – es un "_raro y feo_" placer conocerte.

El placer es todo mío – le dijo ya acercándose demasiado a el.

Oye¿tienes algún problema¿Qué¿Tengo algo en la cara? – le dijo el apunto de salir corriendo por la puerta.

¿Por que lo tendría? Y no, no tiene absolutamente nada en tu linda cara. – le dijo ya apunto de besarlo – ¿no te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo?

Emm no gracias – le dijo ya asustado y confundido.

¿Por que no? – esa pregunta no había sido nada dulce.

Link ya no podía soportar más.

Porque… me asustas!!! "_momento... lo dije o lo pensé Oo!! – _se pregunto.

Que yo que!!! – le dijo muy enojada

Pues eso…lo que...oíste…jeje… – le contesto el – aparte acosando a personas ase no creo que quieran salir contigo.

¡Que as dicho!!! – le grito ya furica Ilia, como si quisiera golpearlo y aventarlo muy lejos de ella por su atrevimiento.

Aaaaaaaaa!!!!! – Link salio corriendo de la habitación. –

Salió corriendo de la casa del alcalde como rayo, jamás se había sentido tan acosado. – "_¡que demonios pensaba hacer esa chica!!!"_ – se dijo para si mismo. Definitivamente esa Ilia no le había caído bien. Después del incidente que lo hizo sufrir (N/A: aww! pobre link u.u) se fue hacía la casa que le habían dicho donde se podía hospedar, mañana partiría para el castillo a hablar con el rey.

00000000000

A la mañana siguiente, empaco sus pertenencias y subió a Epona, antes de partir se fue a despedirse del alcalde y agradecerle que le aya prestado la casa, mientras que Ilia lo veía por la ventana y después dedicarle una mirada fulminante y apartarse de esta. Link solo sonrió y se sintió alivianado de que esta ves no bajara y lo volviera a acosar como lo habia hecho el día anterior, porque algo le decía que si se atrevería a hacer eso.

Después de partir, paso primero a una villa que se hacia llamar Kakariko para poder comprar armas, porque sabía que las clases que iba a tener las utilizaría.

Compro una bolsa con 30 bombas, otra bolsa igual solo que esta vez llevaba bombas para usarlas debajo del agua, un arco con 60 flechas, unas botas de acero, una mascara que se utilizaba para poder mirar al contrincante a varios metros de distancia, compro un clowshoot y por ultimo, no podía faltar, su litro de leche.

Después, paso por otra tienda donde pudo ver un escudo que se veía bastante resistente. Entro a la tienda y le pregunto al vendedor que tan efectivo era ese escudo. El vendedor le dijo que era uno de los mejores escudos que se habían echo, se hacia llamar el escudo hylian. Link pregunto que cuanto valía, lo cual es señor le respondió que valía 300 rupies. Link sabia que seria un gran gasto si lo compraba, aparte de tomar sus clases, tendría que trabajar para conseguir dinero, pero si era tan efectivo como decía el vendedor, talvez valdría la pena comprarlo.

Esta bien señor, aquí tiene sus 300 rupies – le dijo Link al vendedor.

Gracias jovencito, ojala y te sea de mucha ayuda, este escudo vale mas de lo que crees, recuerdalo. – le dijo.

Link salio de esa tienda y monto a Epona.

Epona, hacia al castillo – le dijo Link a la yegua. Ella solo relincho y comenzó a trotar hasta empezar a correr realmente rápido. Link estaba encantado con ese animal, era como si fuese su amiga desde ase años.

0000000000

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llego al pueblo del castillo, dejo a Epona en uno de los establos que se encontraban cerca del castillo para después entrar. Dos guardias se interpusieron y le dijeron que hacía vagando por los jardines reales. Link les explico su historia, ya después lo dejaron entrar.

El castillo era verdaderamente gigante, nunca había entrado a un lugar tan grande como ese, tenia varias puertas que alomejor tardabas en saber para donde te llevarían cada una de ellas. Los soldados lo llevaron donde estaba el rey ablando con Impa, que era la sheikah la que se había llevado a Link al bosque kokiri.

Los dos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, el chico se notaba algo nervioso.

Su majestad – hizo una reverencia – vine desde Ordon para aprender a defenderme. – dijo Link con algo de nervios, pero seguro de sus palabras

¿Quién eres muchacho? – pregunto el rey.

Me llamo Link, lamentablemente no se mi nombre completo, nunca me lo han mencionado.

Impa lo reconoció al instante y le susurro unas palabras al oído del rey. El rey le dedico una bienvenida y le explico que Impa sería su maestra durante sus clases de combate. Link escuchaba atento, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una joven con cabellera larga y rubia y con ojos azules como zafiros que iba hacia ellos.

Padre – dijo la joven – ya me e arreglado para cenar.

Esta bien Zelda, voy en un momento. – le dijo el rey a su hija.

Princesa – la llamo Impa – no olvide, mañana al medio día.

Si Impa no te preocupes – dijo Zelda para después marcharse de la habitación.

Se puede saber que harán tu y mi hija a esa hora Impa? – pregunto el rey.

La voy a ayudar a estudiar – después de decir eso le guiño un ojo a Link.

Link no había captado el mensaje. A donde iría ella con la princesa realmente. La verdad es que no le importaba del todo, Link se había derretido completamente de solo ver a esa joven.

"_realmente era muy hermosa" _– pensó mientras veía por donde se había ido la princesa.

Muy bien Link - le dijo el rey – mañana empezaras tus clases en la pequeña academia que tenemos aquí en el castillo después de comer. Una de las sirvientas te llevara a una habitación donde podrás hospedarte mientras asistes a la academia. Dicho esto Link se retiro junto con una sirvienta para mostrarle el camino.

0000000000

Se encontraba acostado en la cama de su ahora habitación mientras estaba en esa academia. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que en un día para otro supo la verdad, y que tenía que prepararse para algo que aun el no entendía de todo, muchas cosas le habían pasado ese día,

Pero después su mente recordó a la joven que había visto y que desde ese momento lo había cautivado, aunque el realmente no sabia que era ese sentimiento ya que nunca lo había sentido.

"_me pregunto si podré verla seguido"… ¡¿en que tonterías piensas Link?! …Ella es la princesa de Hyrule, no puede haber nada…momento… ¡ella no me gusta!!! Aunque admito que estaba muy bonita… ¡deja de pensar en ella!!! – _se regañaba mentalmente hasta que el sueño lo venció, mañana sería otro día, su primer día en la academia.

0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o

continuara...

bueno ahi esta el tercer capi espero que les aya gustado jaja me dio risaa pobre link con lo de Ilia, ella nunca me cayo bien desde que jugue el twilight princess siempre me cayo mal jaja y me agrado que link le dijera eso jajajaja ñ.ñ

bueno ya despues actualizare el cuarto capitulo :p


	4. la academia del castillo

capitulooo 4 arribaaa!! uhuuu gracias a todos los que leen este fic y a todos los que dejaan reviews jaja que bueno que les gusto lo de Ilia jaja fue lo meejor

bueno gracias a dialirvi, miss zelda, la generala, socandy aww!! ya subist ficc eaa jaja me debes una galletas con leche jaja :p

bueno espero que les guste este capituloo

dejen reviews ñ.ñ

**La academia del castillo:**

Un nuevo día había empezado, el sol iluminaba una pequeña habitación del castillo donde Link dormía mientras volvía a tener un sueño extraño, pero solo que esta ves aparecía la princesa, desde que la había visto no había dejado de pensar en ella, y no sabia por que.

No pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando un horrible sonido desafinado se había escuchado, haciendo que Link se despertara y casi se cayera de la cama, en ese instante se acordó de su amiga Saria, la kokiri la cual no vería durante un largo tiempo.

Empezó a cobrar la conciencia mientras el sonido que lo había despertado se oía cada vez más fuerte. Se asomo por la ventana y logro ver a un joven de pequeña estatura, tez demasiado blanca, cabello rojizo y con un uniforme algo extravagante que tocaba una trompeta lo cual desafinaba bastante.

Link seguía viendo hacia la ventana cuando alguien entro a su habitación azotando un poco la puerta lo cual hizo que el joven hylian se pegara con la ventana.

Vamos jovencito, que hoy empiezan tus clases – dijo Impa.

Auch – murmuro el joven – no me despierte así de nuevo por favor. _"demonios¿porque cuando despierto siempre me tengo que estar golpeando?"_

Para ti soy lady Impa – le dijo la sheikah – vistete con este uniforme y baja a desayunar con tus demás compañeros. – después de decir eso le dejo un uniforme con un short blanco y una camisa azul celeste.

Después de eso, su nueva profesora se retiro de la habitación.

Link rápidamente se vistió con las ropas que le habían dejado y bajo hacía el comedor, después de haberse perdido hasta que una de las sirvientas le indico donde desayunaría.

0000000000

Al llegar al comedor, uno de los profesores que iba a tener, conocido como Rauru, le indico que se sentara en la mesa A, ya que había varias mesas con diferentes letras.

El chico lo obedeció y se fue a sentar en aquella mesa.

Cuando se iba a sentar, algunos de los treinta y tantos de los alumnos que estaban en esa mesa se le quedaron viendo, lo cual hizo que el se estremeciera.

Hola, mi nombre es kafei – le dijo un joven de cabello azul.

Yo soy Anju – le dijo una joven con cabello pelirrojo alado de kafei.

Yo soy Link – le dijo un goron del otro lado de la mesa, Link (hylian) se le quedo viendo sorprendido.

Y yo soy Ruto – le dijo una zora que lo veía embobada.

Emm… hola… soy Link – les dijo el tímidamente.

Wow eres mi tocayo – le dijo el goron.

Jeje si – le respondió Link.

Supongo que eres nuevo no? – le dijo Kafei.

Igual que nosotros – le dijo Anju.

Si – le respondió Link – supongo que desde que era bebe ya lo tenían planeado para mi.

Aaaaa – le dijo Kafei – ¿por que?

Emm… preferiría no hablar de eso orita – dijo Link bajando la mirada.

De acuerdo – le respondió.

Así siguieron platicando hasta que llego la hora de las pruebas.

Los habían llevado a una especie de gimnasio donde había muchas personas entrenándose, pero a ellos los llevaron a un salón donde evaluarían lo que supieran hacer.

Muy bien, escúchenme todos – les hablo Impa – aquí evaluaremos sus habilidades para ver donde quedaran asignados, con los principiantes, intermedios o los avanzados – hizo una pausa y luego agrego – ustedes pelearan con mi mejor aprendiz que a estado aquí en esta academia desde que se fundo.

Los 5 escuchaban a la sheikah, hasta que se retiro de la habitación y del otro lado veía por una ventana bastante amplia lo que los jóvenes harían durante la práctica.

Se empezó a abrir una puerta donde una persona con una mascara y uniforme de combate se hacía presente, haciendo que los que estaban en la habitación la miraran confundidos.

Se escucho un timbre y el enmascarado empezó a correr como de rayo atacando a sus oponentes menos Link, ya que el con agilidad había esquivado el golpe.

Kafei iba hacia el mejor aprendiz de Impa para atacarlo como lo había atacado a el, pero para su sorpresa su oponente desapareció solo con un chasquido y apareció detrás de el.

Kafei no logro reaccionar a tiempo y con un golpe de parte del enmascarado cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Anju preocupada, fue a donde había caído su compañero pero antes de que pudiera llegar a donde estaba el, su oponente con un ágil movimiento se agacho frente a la joven pelirroja y con un palo que usaba para practicar envés de una espada la tiro al suelo.

Los que quedaban consientes eran el goron, Ruto y Link.

Ruto no perdió oportunidad ya que el enmascarado no la veía, le lanzo y gran chorro de agua, el aprendiz cayo al suelo con toda el agua que había chocado contra su cuerpo, pero no duro ni 5 segundos en pararse y dirigirse hacia la zora.

Ruto dio un grito que casi deja sordo a Link, ya que lo tenia alado de ella, y empezó a correr lo mas rápido posible.

El aprendiz después de poco tiempo la alcanzo y con un brinco golpeo a la zora, dejándola un poco herida del costado.

El goron estaba decidido a atacar y se hizo una bola, para después moverse con velocidad hacia su contrincante, era imposible que no acertara porque aparte que iba rápido, era difícil hacer que se detuviera.

Pero algo sorprendente paso, el enmascarado saco de sus ropas un especie de platillo volador de plata y lo lanzo hacia el goron, haciendo que este se desconcentrara y fuera hacia otra parte estrellándose contra la pared.

Link era el único que se encontraba perfectamente bien, su contrincante iba hacia el dispuesto a atacarlo.

Link esquivaba como podía los ataques del enmascarado, pero no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo.

"_de alguna forma tengo que derrotarlo" –_ el joven mientras esquivaba los ataques se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban unos bloques.

Justo cuando iba a tropezar con uno de ellos, se agacho haciendo que el enmascarado perdiera el control y tropezara con un bloque.

Ya cuando su contrincante estaba distraído tratando de levantarse, Link agarro el palo que llevaba y se lo puso en el cuello, haciendo que el combate terminara.

La puerta se abrió dejando a Impa pasar.

Valla, fue mas rápido de lo que pensé – le dijo la sheikah – buen trabajo Link , as derrotado a mi mejor aprendiz.

Jeje – dijo Link poniéndose de pie.

Impa le sonrió al muchacho y luego dirigió su mirada al enmascarado.

Zelda parece que ya as encontrado a tu compañero de combate. – dijo de repente.

¿Qué? – dijo Link con cara de confusión.

El enmascarado se pudo de pie para después quitarse la mascara que traía puesta. Era nada más que la princesa Zelda.

Tienes razón Impa – dijo para después voltear a ver al joven y dedicarle una sonrisa – creo que aremos un buen equipo.

Link estaba en shock, jamás había creído que el mejor aprendiz de Impa fuera precisamente ella. Estaba completamente embobado, ahora mismo se estaba empezando a quitar la armadura que le cubría el tórax y su pecho.

"_diosas", esta mejor de lo que creí!"¡imbecil, deja de verla!!!" – _se regañaba mentalmente mientras la miraba.

Bueno chicos, será mejor que vayan a ducharse para ir a comer. – les dijo Impa.

De acuerdo – dijo Zelda – nos vemos al rato. – le dijo a Link mientras la volvía a sonreír y retirarse de la habitación.

Link no se pudo mover ni un milímetro, estaba paralizado, la verdad es que nunca había sentido algo así, sentía mariposas en el estomago. Era una sensación que lo hacia sentirse en la nubes.

"_me-me sonrió" – _dijo poniendo cara de estupido. (N/A: jajaja lo siento pero ya saben que cara pone alguien cuando esta enamorado.)

Después de quedarse así un buen rato, se percato que Ruto y su tocayo goron junto con Anju y Kafei que ya se habían levantado lo veían con cara maliciosa.

¿Qué? – les pregunto Link.

Como que "¿Qué?" – dijo Kafei – es obvio que la princesa te gusta.

¡¿Qué?! Claro que no! – le dijo Link poniéndose colorado.

Aja si¿crees que no te vi la cara cuando ella te sonrió? – le dijo divertido.

No se de que hablas – dijo fastidiado.

Si eso es lo que yo diría – le dijo Kafei – pero… a mi no me gusta la princesa iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…!

Basta!! ella no…me gusta! – le dijo Link ya rojo a morir.

Link y Zelda sentados en un árbol…dándose besitos!!!!!!!!!! jajajajajajaja - dijo Kafei saltando atacado de la risa.

Kafei basta – le dijo Anju aguantándose la risa, la verdad es que le causaba risa ver a Kafei actuar como niño chiquito y a Link verlo todo rojo.

jajaja lo siento Link – se disculpo el chico de cabellos azules – a veces soy muy moleston, pero no lo ago para hacer sentir mal.

No te preocupes – le respondió Link recuperando su color natural – vengan, vamos a arreglarnos para ir a comer.

Entonces…si te gusta Zelda? –

Kafei – le dijo ya fastidiado Link, Ruto tenía ganas de gritar por los celos.

Esta bien esta bien – le respondió.

Mientras Link salía de la habitación con Ruto y Link goron…

Estoy seguro que le gusta – le dijo Kafei a Anju.

Kafei ya déjalo – le replico ella – la verdad no dudo que le guste pero deja que el se sienta listo para decirlo.

Mm ok – dijo el chico con cara de niño chiquito – pero sigo diciendo que se muere por ella.

Ay Kafei jajajajaja. –

0000000000

Los chicos que habían estado en el combate con el mejor aprendiz, mejor dicho, la mejor aprendiz de Impa, que era la princesa Zelda, estaban llegaron al comedor para reunirse con sus demás compañeros a comer.

Se sentaron en la misma mesa donde se habían conocido, empezaron a platicar hasta que llego Impa.

Alumnos – dijo Impa, pero nadie la volteo a ver y prestarle atención – alumnos – repitio.

Los chicos seguían como si nada, comiendo la rica comida que los empleados del castillo habían preparado, platicando de sus cosas, etc.

Impa disgustada, grito energéticamente.

ALUMNOS!!!!!!!!! – todos voltearon a verla. – Bien, llego la hora de mencionar a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso para que vean donde quedaron asignados. –

Saco una lista donde venían los nombres de los alumnos y los empezó a nombrar. Así pasaron 10 minutos hasta que nombraron a Kafei.

Kafei Terminis – nombro Impa, Kafei se levanto de su asiento. – principiante.

Kafei molesto porque le había tocado en principiantes, se sentó pesadamente en su asiento haciendo que rebotara un poco Anju, que estaba alado de el.

Anju Clock – Impa siguió con la lista – principiante.

Kafei se sintió triste por su amiga, ya que ella deseaba estar un poco más avanzada, pero también se sintió feliz, y culpable por sentirlo, porque al menos no estaría solo.

Link Goron, principiante. (N/A: supongamos que los gorons no tiene apellido, soy mala en ponerlos jaja :p)

Demonios – murmuraba el goron.

Ruto Marine, intermedia. – a muchos les sorprendió oír eso, pero en cambio Ruto estaba feliz de no estar en principiantes y lo demostró gritando "si" por todo el salón. Pero después se volvió a sentar.

Link Courage – (N/A: fue lo primero que se me ocurrió:p) Link se levanto, por fin conocía su nombre completo – felicidades, quedaste en avanzado.

En el salón se oían aplausos hacia Link, el por lo tanto, se estremeció dando sonrisas pequeñas, ya que era muy tímido, pero ahora volvió a sentir mariposas en el estomago porque vio a Zelda aplaudiéndole y gritándole felicidades. Link en ese momento no pudo evitar sonrojarse y con todo el esfuerzo que tenía, le dedico una sonrisa.

Así siguió Impa nombrando a los alumnos toda la tarde hasta que llego la noche y todos se fueran a dormir.

0000000000

Link se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de que llegara se topo con alguien, haciendo que los dos se cayeron de espaldas.

Oye fíjate por donde vas!!! – le dijo el molesto.

Mas bien fíjate por donde vas tu!!!! – le dijo una voz femenina.

Link no había visto a la joven con la que había chocado, pero cuando voltio a verla se dio cuenta que era Zelda.

Link de nuevo, quedo en shock (N/A: probrecito! Jaja XD)

Princesa!!! – le dijo el apunto de volverse a caer – lo-lo siento mucho – le dijo bajando la mirada muy, MUY avergonzado.

No te preocupes Link, fue mi culpa – le dijo levantándose.

¿Co-conoces mi nombre? – le dijo Link con los ojos que le brillaban a mas no poder.

Emm si – le dijo Zelda sonriendo – pelee contigo y te nombraron en el comedor como no iba a saberlo.

Aa si ver-verdad jeje q-ue tonto "_demonios Link no te comportes como un idiota en este momento!!" – _se regañaba con la cara sonrojada.

¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto ella.

S-si¿por-porque no debería de es-estarlo? – Link estaba más sonrojado que antes, no podía hablar normalmente.

¿Porque tartamudeas? – le dijo ella sonriendo por como actuaba el chico.

No-no se – fue lo que pudo decir.

Bueno tengo que ir a dormir, mañana nos vemos ok? – le dijo ella comenzando a avanzar.

De-de acuerdo – le dijo link aun tartamudeando – nos ve-vemos.

Fue lo que dijo antes de que ella se fuera a su habitación.

Link ya se sentía mas calmado cuando alguien de repente lo asusta por detrás.

¿Y ahora me lo niegas? – le dijo la voz de Kafei.

Aaaa!!! – grito mientras volteaba a ver a su nuevo amigo – Kafei no me vuelvas a asustar así o no te la vas a acabar!!!.

Jaja ok ok, pero – le dijo el con cara maliciosa - ¿ahora me niegas que te gusta Zelda?

¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta? – le pregunto fingiendo Link

Ay Link jajaja – Kafei ya no podía aguantar la risa – debiste de haber visto tu cara jajaja admítelo, te gusta Zelda.

No –

Admítelo!! –

Esta esta bien – dijo Link resignado – si me gusta ¿satisfecho? "¿_que dije?"._

Jaja si – dijo triunfante – bueno, nos vemos mañana Romeo iiiiiiiii….

Ja…ja – dijo Link sarcásticamente.

Kafei se perdió de vista y Link entro a su habitación. Ya lo había aceptado, ya sabía lo que sentía por la princesa, se sentía mejor al saber que era ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido, pero…¿Qué pasaría se le confesaba sus sentimientos¿Serían correspondidos¿y si no?

Mientras Link pensaba en eso poco a poco se iba quedando dormido, mañana, sería otro día.

**continuara...**

espero que les aya gustado, dejen reviwes ñ.ñ gracias por seguir leyendo

jaja pobree Link que no pueda hablar normalmente :p

pero ya despues dejara de hacer eso jeje


	5. El ataque de las Gerudo

eii muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les aya gustadoo ñ.ñ

si e notado que hay letras mal escritas pero hasta hora no e tendio tiempo por la escuela :(

despues las arreglare, bueno ay les dejo el siguente capituloo espro que les guste

**Ataque de las gerudo:**

Era de madrugada, y un joven hylian de ojos azules que se encontraba en su habitación había despertado. Ya no podía dormir, ahora solo pensaba en el sueño que esta ves había tenido.

"_Se encontraba en el castillo junto a Impa, el rey y la princesa. Aparte de ver a los que estaban con el, podía ver fuego, que salía de una habitación, tenía que ser de la cocina porque estaban saliendo los cocineros de aquella puerta, alomejor había explotado algo de ahí._

_Pero de pronto, se vieron unas figuras que salían de las llamas con armas. Link solo podía distinguir que eran mujeres con larga cabellera roja sujetada con una coleta y pantalones bombachos. Pudo divisar a Impa, al rey, a Zelda, y a algunos de los alumnos de la academia peleaban con ellas, mientras que otros alumnos y los sirvientes solo corrían por sus vidas. Lo peor que ocurrió, fue que una de las mujeres que habían entrado al castillo le había atravesado la espada que traía al rey, dejándolo muy mal herido, y después iban persiguiendo a Zelda. Link solo corría para poder proteger a la princesa, pero justo cuando agarraba el brazo de ella, todo se volvía oscuro, y la misma voz que siempre razonaba al final de sus sueños le decía: no dejes que le hagan daño a la princesa del destino, protegela…ese es tu deber." _

Después de oír esa voz despertaba empapado de sudor y respirado agitado.

De solo recordar la horrible escena lo hacía sentir incomodo y confundido. Nunca había soñado algo como eso, no con tanta violencia. Llevo así despierto hasta que el alumno pelirrojo de las mañanas tocara la trompeta, se vistió con su uniforme y bajo a desayunar.

00000000000

Cuando llego a el comedor, fue hacía donde estaban los alumnos avanzados de la academia, ya que es donde lo asignaron el otro día.

Al parecer no había muchos en aquella mesa, la mayoría estaba en intermedios o en principiantes, Link se sentía incomodo, aparte de no poder quitarse el sueño de la mente no conocía a nadie. Estaba muy cansado, con los parpados que le pesaban, maldecía por haber tenido ese sueño que no lo había dejado dormir gran parte de la madrugada.

Al terminar de desayunar, fue hacia el gimnasio con sus demás compañeros. Fueron hacía una habitación muy diferente a la del día anterior. Esta era como tres veces más grande, el piso era de otro material más resistente, habían herramientas colgadas en las paredes, un sin fin de cosas.

Cinco minutos después llego Impa, que traía puesto otro traje. A comparación del otro, este era morado fuerte y llevaba un escudo plateado que le cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, pero eso si, llevaba las iniciales de los sheikah, que era un gran ojo rojo en el escudo.

Después llego Zelda con el rey, los dos llevaban trajes azul marino, solo que el traje de Zelda era un vestido largo con encajes y un cinturón de oro fino y el rey llevaba su traje de gala con una capa.

El rey y la princesa estaban del otro lado de la habitación junto con Impa viendo hacía la ventanilla, que era mas grande que la de la otra habitación, habían ido para ver como iban los alumnos con las pruebas.

A Link se le iluminaron los ojos cuando voltio a ver a Zelda y ella lo saludo con la mano, lo cual le respondió haciendo lo mismo, pero con mucha timidez.

Impa entro a la habitación para hablar con los muchachos.

Bien chicos – empezó a decir Impa – aquí esta su majestad el rey junto con la princesa, espero que den una buena impresión.

Si Lady Impa – respondieron todos.

Bien – Impa regreso a donde se encontraba el rey y Zelda.

Se escucho la campana que daba inicio al combate. Todos los alumnos empezaron a poner en práctica todo lo que sabían excepto Link, que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

Link! – grito Impa por el otro lado de la ventanilla – no veo que te muevas!

Eeh? – dijo Link tratando de estar despierto, pero cuando apenas comenzaba a captar lo que Impa le había dicho un alumno del otro equipo lo golpea por detrás, haciendo que cayera bocabajo.

Sentía un dolor bastante fuerte por toda su espalda, pues le habían dado muy fuerte con una espada de madera. Como pudo, se levanto dispuesto a pelear, pero no pudo ni siquiera levantarse, justo cuando estaba logrando ponerse de pie, sintió que una flecha de las que usaban para practicar que había lanzado un contrincante le pegaba en la pierna derecha, haciendo que volviera a caer.

Link!! – le grito uno de sus compañeros de su equipo – ¿¡que estas haciendo!? Levántate y pelea!!

Link! – ahora era Impa la que le volvía a gritar - ¿¡que es lo que sucede¿¡porque no peleas!?

Link concéntrate! – le grito Zelda por el otro lado.

Link solo escuchaba lo que le gritaban, tratando de levantarse pudo divisar que el mismo contrincante iba directo hacía el para pegarle de nuevo. Link no lo pensó dos veces y antes que le pudiera pegar, el le dio un golpe para que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Ahora se dirigía hacia la pared para agarrar algunas armas que había comprado en la villa Kakariko, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su arco con flechas vino otro alumno y le pego con tremenda fuerza en el costado.

Link no podía aguantar el dolor, esta vez si había sido demasiado, se escucho una campana y todos dejaron de pelear.

Impa entro a la habitación y fue a donde estaba el muchacho, que seguía retorciéndose de dolor, y fue quedando inconsciente.

0000000000

Poco a poco fue despertando, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el suelo de la habitación donde había ido a entrenar, ahora se encontraba en una cómoda y suave cama.

Cuando de dio cuenta de eso, abrió los ojos de golpe para ver en donde estaba. Era una habitación blanca y había varias camas, y en ellas se encontraban algunos alumnos heridos, también veía pasar a señoras con uniformes blancos llevando medicinas, vendas, agua oxigenada, etc. Se dio cuenta que era la enfermería.

¿Ya estas mejor? – dijo una voz junto a el.

Link se sobresalto, no esperaba que una persona estuviera en ese momento con el.

Voltio para ver de quien se trataba, para después darse cuanta que era Zelda.

Eeeh – dijo Link tratando de hablar normalmente. – s-si, estoy bien.

Me alegro – redijo ella esbozando una sonrisa. – ¿que fue lo que te ocurrió en la practica? Parecía que en cualquier momento te ibas a desplumar.

Este… _"vamos Link habla, Zelda te hizo una pregunta!!" _es solo que… me sentía mal del estomago, comí demasiado en el desayuno. – dijo tratando de no ver la mirada de la joven, no podía verla a los ojos.

Link – le dijo Zelda con su cara seria, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Link se sentía acorralado, no sabía si decirle la verdad a Zelda, si le decía que estaba cansado por no haber podido dormir le iba a preguntar ella que porque, y tendría que contarle ese sueño tan horrible que había tenido, y era algo que no quería hacer, y menos contarle lo que le pasaba al rey.

Pues… - Link tenía una batalla en la mente.

A… ya despertaste – dijo una sheikah entrando a la enfermería.

Impa – dijo Zelda – ¿que no estabas resolviendo un asunto pendiente?

Estaba – le dijo Impa para después dirigirse al muchacho - ¿me puedes decir que fue lo que ocurrió en la práctica?

Link estaba fastidiado, primero con Zelda y ahora con Impa.

¿Y bien? – Impa esperaba una respuesta.

Bueno – Link ya se había decidido – me sentía cansado.

¿Y porque se sentía cansado? –

No pude dormir – dijo el joven bajando cada ves mas la mirada.

¿Porque? – la sheikah cada ves lo presionaba mas.

Link quería salir de esa habitación, Impa lo intimidaba bastante con la mirada que tenía. Decidio armarse de valor, ya no podía salir con otra cosa.

Tuve un sueño, en el que… - empezó diciendo.

Continua – dijo la sheikah, Zelda también esperaba que el hylian hablara.

Pues… - no sabía como decirlo – en el que…

Pero no pudo continuar, una sirvienta había entrado a la enfermería azotando la puerta.

Lady Impa!!! Lady Impa!! – dijo gritando – tiene que venir, algo paso en la cocina!!

Clama calma mujer – dijo Impa tratando de tranquilizarla – ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?

No lo se estaba ahí con los cocineros cuando se escucho una explosión y entraron no me di cuenta quienes eran solo se que eran mujeres. – dijo la sirvienta hablando demasiado rápido, pero se entendía lo que decía.

A Link se le abrieron los ojos. Salio corriendo de la habitación después de Impa junto con Zelda.

0000000000

Link, junto con Zelda e Impa bajaban las escaleras como de rayo, sobre todo el joven. Solo pensaba en lo que la sirvienta había dicho minutos antes, mujeres entrando a la cocina, le sonaba demasiado familiar.

Cuando por fin bajaron vieron que la cocina se estaba incendiando. Los cocineros y las sirvientas que estaban adentro solo corrían para poder salir. Link pudo divisar al rey acercarse a ellos.

Impa!! – grito el rey - ¿¡que es lo que sucede en este lugar!!?

Estoy igual que usted su majestad – le respondió Impa – acabo de llegar con su hija y el joven Link.

En ese momento Link se quedo paralizado, analizando la situación.

"_no, esto no puede estar pasando"_ – Link reacciono y supo que esa escena fue la que había visto en su sueño - ¡hay que salir de aquí!!!!!!!!!!!

Zelda fue la que voltio a verlo confundida.

Su majestad!!!! – el joven se dirigió al rey – debe de salir de aqui junto con su hija y todos los alumnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde!!!

¿Pero porque? – pregunto el rey.

Solo hágalo!!! – lo jalo hacía una ventana, pero un ruido hizo que todos voltearan a la cocina. Link supo de qué se trataba.

Junto con sirvientas y cocineros, empezaron a salir otras personas. Eran las mujeres que Link antes había visto, con su cabello largo y rojo recogido y los pantalones bombachos, ahora pudo verles sus morenas caras.

Pero papa!! – dijo Zelda – ¿¡como pudieron meterse las gerudo al castillo!!?

No tengo idea hija salgamos de aquí!!!! – el rey agarro a Zelda como pudo.

Pero antes de que salieran, una de esas mujeres se interpuso en su camino. El rey empujo a Zelda hacía otro lado y empezó a pelear con la gerudo. Zelda agarro una espada que estaba colgada como adorno y comenzó a pelear también, igual que su padre, Impa y algunos alumnos.

Link veía la escena por segunda vez, ahora no dejaría que pasara lo mismo. Pero justo cuando se acercaba al rey, una de ellas se interpuso, Link comenzó a pelear, no tardo ni 2 minutos en derrotarla, pero después llegaron dos más, esta ves, batallo para que ellas cayeran inconscientes al suelo. Así se siguió hasta poder estar a un metro del rey, pero ya cuando le iba a dar un fuerte golpe a la mujer, justo cuando estaba a punto de salvarlo, la gerudo le encajo la espada. Link se quedo paralizado, era justo lo que trataba de impedir.

El rey cayo al suelo, y la gerudo se dirigió hacia donde estaba la princesa.

"_eso si no lo permitiré!!" _– pensó Link. Corría lo más rápido que podía, cuando la gerudo le iba a dar un golpe fatal a Zelda, Link la tiro al suelo pegándole en la cabeza.

Link!! – dijo Zelda.

No tenemos mucho tiempo princesa!!! – Link se sorprendió, por primera ves le había podido hablar sin tartamudear, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso.

Link le agarro el brazo para poder sacarla de ahí, pero Zelda se soltó.

Espera!! – le grito a Link.

¿¡Princesa que esta haciendo!!? – Link la veía con cara de confusión. – tenemos que salir de aquí!!!

Aguarda un momento!! – Zelda se alejo un poco del joven, cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos, tenía mucha fe en que esta ves lograra hacerlo – FUEGO DE DIN!!!!!

Después de conjurar ese hechizo, salio un remolino de fuego sacando del castillo a las gerudo, mal heridas claro, pero no muertas.

Después de ser excluidas del castillo, salieron a las afueras del pueblo.

Ya cuando todo quedo en calma y Zelda dejo de conjurar el hechizo, todos dejaron de correr y gritar.

Zelda abrió los ojos, no esperaba que ese hechizo le saliera, nunca le había salido bien, hasta ahora.

Lo hice!!! – grito Zelda muy emocionada – pude conjurar el fuego de Din!!!

Pero en ese momento nadie la felicito, todos tenían bajas las miradas.

¿Qué les pasa a todos? – Zelda voltio a ver Link, se veía triste, después voltio a ver a Impa y a los demás compañeros, se veían igual. Zelda se acerco al joven.

¿Link que ocurre? – pregunto Zelda volviendo a ver al hylian. Este le dedico una mirada para después moverla hacia el lado derecho indicándole a la joven que volteara para ese lugar.

Zelda voltio a ese lado que el joven le indico, para después dejar salir un suspiro tapándose la boca.

No creía lo que sus ojos veían, ahí se encontraba su padre, tirado, mal herido, tratando de mantenerse despierto. No creía lo que veía, simplemente no podía.

Papa!!!!! – grito la joven hincándose a lado del rey. – papa!

El rey dirigió sus ojos a su hija, no sentía parte de su cuerpo.

¿Z-Zelda? – dijo el rey tratando de hablar normalmente. – mi… mi niña.

Aquí estoy papa – dijo Zelda ya llorando.

Zel…zelda? - el rey comenzó a perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba. – prométeme…que… aras un buen trabajo tomando mi lugar…y… seguir siendo buena niña. – dijo esto para después sonreír.

¿Qué cosas dices? Tú vas a vivir, tienes que vivir, solo… - no pudo continuar, el rey la interrumpió escupiendo sangre. Después continuo, ahora dirigiéndose a Link, el también lo miraba.

Y tu muchacho… - le dijo a Link.

¿Si su majestad? – le respondió el hylian. El rey le indico que se acercara un poco mas, Zelda se había acercado a Impa llorando, y esta la abrazo.

Prométeme… que… - hizo una pausa para luego agregar. – que cuidaras… a mi hija… no dejes… que… le pase nada…

Fue lo último que había podido pronunciar antes de que la fuerza lo dejara.

PAPAAAAAA! NOOOOOOO!!! – Zelda se acerco a su padre abrazándolo – NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR!!!!!!... No me dejes. – lo ultimo lo dijo casi sin poder hablar. – no me dejes.

Todos veían al rey de Hyrule con las miradas sin expresión alguna, algunas alumnas estaban llorando, otros estaban abrazados viendo a la princesa llorar por su padre. Impa agarraba a Zelda y abrazándola dejaba salir una lágrima, y Link, seguía analizando lo que el rey le había dicho antes de morir, hasta que pronuncio:

Lo prometo su Alteza – .

**contunuara...**

gracias a dialirvi, la generala, moni-chan, alea!! jaja, socandy actualisaa, miss zelda, y a todos los que me dejan reviews

sigan dejandoo :p ñ.ñ


	6. El funeral del rey

capitulo 6 actualizadoo!! jaja bueno supongo que este capitulo es un poco mas corto que el anterior pero para el siguiente tratare de hacerlos mas largos ñ.ñ

espero que les guste :p

**El funeral del rey**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que las gerudo habían asesinado al rey, ahora se estaba planeando el funeral. Todos estaban serios desde el día en el que el rey dejo para siempre las tierras de Hyrule, pero nadie sentía lo que ahora mismo la princesa estaba sintiendo, estaba deshecha, ya no sonreía, ya no iba a las clases que tomaba con Impa y sus demás compañeros, ya casi no comía ni dormía, no hablaba mucho, casi todo el tiempo estaba encerrada en su habitación, y eso hacía que muchos se preocuparan, como a Impa y a Link.

Link – dijo la sheikah – ¿le podrías llevar el desayuno a Zelda? Y de una vez dile que se arregle para el funeral.

Si Lady Impa – le dijo el muchacho.

Link subió las largas escaleras para ir a la habitación de la princesa, pensaba en que haría ahora, no solo tendría que tomar sus clases, sino también cuidar a la princesa a toda costa, pues ella se escapaba muy seguido, según Impa, pero eso no le preocupaba del todo, lo que le preocupaba era como ser con ella ahora que estaba en ese estado.

Toc toc - .

No recibió respuesta

Toc toc - .

Pase – se escucho Zelda muy débil.

Link abrió la puerta, observo la gran habitación de Zelda, las paredes color blanco, las cortinas y la cama color rosa, un tocador decorado con zafiros, un guardarropa bastante grande, etc.

Princesa, vengo a traerle el desayuno – le dijo cortésmente Link.

Gracias – le respondió ella. – ponlo en el tocador.

Impa me encargo que le dijera que se arreglara para… - hizo una pausa, le causaba dolor de solo ver así a Zelda – el funeral de su padre.

Bien, dile que ahí estaré – le dijo para taparse mas con las cobijas.

Si princesa – Link se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Link –.

¿Si? – respondió antes de abrir la puerta, esperando a que Zelda hablara.

Ella se quedo callada observándolo.

Olvídalo – dijo para después volver a acostarse.

Esta bien – le dijo el algo triste, y salio de la habitación.

0000000000

Ya se encontraba en la cocina, donde estaban los cocineros y una que otra sirvienta pasando, Impa lo vio y le dijo que fuera con ella.

Llegaron al jardín del castillo, era inmenso, había una enorme fuente donde chorreaban varias fuentecitas, el agua se veía tan cristalina, había pájaros por doquier, también árboles bastante grandes, el césped muy verde, todo era muy hermoso.

Link contemplo el paisaje donde ahora mismo se encontraba, hasta que Impa rompió el silencio que se había reinado.

Link – empezó a decir – hay algo que te debo decir.

¿Que sucede Lady Impa? – respondió el muchacho volteándola a ver.

Escucha, ahora que el rey a muerto… van a tener que cambiar muchas cosas. –

¿Cómo que? – Link escuchaba atento.

Ambos sabemos que el asesinato del rey no fue confidencia – su rostro se torno serio – esto segura que alguien esta detrás de todo esto.

La verdad a mi tampoco me pareció coincidencia – respondió el joven.

Es por eso que te pediré un enorme favor – le dijo Impa.

De acuerdo – Link esperara a que la sheikah hablara.

Si mataron al rey de Hyrule es obvio que también están detrás de la princesa – se detuvo para después decir – así que la enviaremos a otro sitio donde sea menos fácil que la encuentren.

¿Sola? – la interrumpió Link.

A eso es a lo que iba – le dijo – sería muy arriesgado enviar a Zelda sola… así que… tu iras con ella.

¿Qué? – le dijo incrédulo Link.

Si, tu iras con ella – le repitió.

Pero…pero… - el muchacho no podía hablar, eso no se lo esperaba.

Nada de peros – lo interrumpió – eres el mas indicado en proteger a la princesa, yo no puedo ir pues tengo que hacerme cargo de la academia, y ningún alumno es apto para este trabajo.

Pero…pero… –

Link! –

Esta bien ya entendí – le dijo sabiendo que la sheikah se estaba impacientando.

Bien – le dijo – puedes irte a arreglarte para el funeral, empieza al medio día.

Si de acuerdo – el joven se retiro a su habitación.

0000000000

Ya se encontraba la mayoría del pueblo en el lugar donde iba a ser en funeral, junto con los alumnos y maestros de la academia.

Link se encontraba con Kafei en una de las sillas de atrás, se encontraban platicando mientras empezaba la ceremonia.

Entonces… ¿Impa te dijo que te ibas a ir con la princesa a otra parte? – le pregunto su amigo.

Si – le respondió el hylian.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….. – le dijo Kafei golpeándole levemente las costillas con su codo.

Kafei - le dijo Link con cara de fastidio.

Pues que quieres – le dijo Kafei – tu y ella son el uno para el otro.

Uy si – le dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella y yo…

Eee si quieres verdad? – le dijo con cara maliciosa.

Yo no dije eso!! – le respondió Link levemente sonrojado.

Aja – le dijo – y ¿Qué es lo que te lo impide?

Pues mira quien es ella… y quien soy yo – le dijo bajando la mirada.

Pues mira… – le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro – muchas personas te dirían que esto es amor imposible… pero yo no soy de esas personas.

¿Qué insinúas? – le dijo confundido el chico.

Pues en mi punto de vista… - hizo una pausa y luego agrego – en el amor todo se vale, no importa cual sea la situación.

…aja – le dijo Link – ¿me quieres decir que si puedo tener algo con Zelda?

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii si quieres si quieres – le dijo dando pequeños saltos. – Link y Zelda iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Link y Zelda sentados en un…

Link le había tapado la boca, pues Zelda estaba pasando por donde estaban ellos.

Callate – le dijo con voz baja.

Lo siento – no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando empezó - iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii si quieres si quieres si quie…

Kafei ya basta - .

Awww!! mi Linky esta creciendo!!!! ñ.ñ – Kafei se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Kafei sueltame!!!! – le dijo Link ya rojo como tomate.

Jajajajajajajajajaja… – le dijo dejando de abrazarlo – ay Link que divertido.

Yo no le veo la gracia – le dijo el sarcásticamente

Pero bien que te gusta – le dijo volviéndole a dar pequeños golpes en las costillas – apar…

No pudo continuar, Impa había llegado y ahora estaba hasta mero adelante para que todos la vieran y le prestaran atención.

Alumnos, maestros, súbditos… - empezó a decir la sheikah – no reunimos aquí por una tragedia, todos saben, que el rey Nohansen, era una de los hombres que ya no hay, un hombre honorable, un gobernante fiel a sus súbditos, un señor servicial, un gran amigo, pero lo mas importante… era un buen padre – dicho esto voltio a ver donde estaba Zelda, con lagrimas en la cara. – y ahora que a dejado estas tierras para siempre, se deben de hacer cambios.

Todos se voltearon a haber con cara de confusión, algunas personas empezaban a murmurar, Impa solo continúo.

Todos saben que… solo queda una heredera al trono – todos voltearon a ver a Zelda. – pero por ciertas circunstancias, tendría que irse por un tiempo a Termina, donde estará mas segura por el momento.

Ahora si se escuchaban mas voces murmurando, Zelda estaba asombrada, pues aun no le habían dicho cierta cosa, Link solo veía a las demás personas fastidiado, "¿_acaso no piensan dejar de habar?_ Pensó.

Pero déjenme decirles, que no ira sola – después de pronunciar esas palabras todos callaron – el joven Link Courage la acompañara, será su guardaespaldas por un tiempo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Link, eso para el había sido incomodo, pero se sintió mas avergonzado cuando Kafei empezó a molestarlo con el "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" que siempre hacía.

Así pasó una hora hasta que la ceremonia termino, todos se fueron a sus casas pues ya había oscurecido.

Link iba entrando al castillo con Kafei cuando Impa lo llamo.

Link! – le grito la sheikah – necesito que busques a la princesa, no la encuentro.

Iiiiiiiiiii… - comenzó Kafei.

Esta bien – le respondió rápidamente Link, volteando a ver a Kafei con cara de amenaza.

Kafei – dijo Impa – necesito que vengas conmigo.

De acuerdo Lady Impa – dijo Kafei volteándola a ver para después ir hacía el castillo junto con ella.

Link se dirigió primero hacía el lugar donde había sido el funeral y la comenzó a buscar. No tardo en encontrarla pues vio su silueta, estaba sentada en la fuente.

Princesa – le dijo Link - ¿Dónde estaba? Lady Impa la estaba buscando - .

Lose – le respondió ella. – lo siento, quería estar un momento sola.

Link no sabía que hacer, si quedarse ahí o dirigirse hacía el castillo, pero decidió sentarse junto a Zelda haciéndola saber que tenía su apoyo.

Lo siento – le dijo el – no pude hacer nada.

No – le dijo ella limpiándose la cara con las manos – no es tu culpa… no te preocupes.

Link sabía que ese no era momento para pensar en ello, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque estuviera su cara con los rastros de las lagrimas se veía muy hermosa, el negro le quedaba bien, pues la capucha que traía era negra con encajes dorados, y llevaba un vestido color blanco, y esta ves, llevaba una tiara con un zafiro, envés de un rubí, lo cual para Link, hacía que se viera mas bonita.

Quería decirte-te que… Link estaba de nuevo tartamudeando, y eso lo hacía sentir tonto, pero no podía evitarlo – puedes c-confiar en mi – termino sintiéndose mas aliviado de haber acabado de hablar.

Gracias Link – le dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – eres un buen amigo.

Lo que paso a continuación Link no se lo esperaba, Zelda le había dado un abrazo hundiendo su cara en el pecho de el. Después con las manos temblorosas le correspondió el abrazo.

"_gracias Link, eres un buen amigo" – _esas palabras resonaban en su mente, tal vez ella solo lo veía como un amigo, eso lo izo sentirse un poco mal, pero lo que lo mantenía feliz es que ella no lo despreciaba ni nada, alomejor podría tener algo mas que una amistad con ella, pero solo el tiempo eso lo decidiría.

Despues de un rato, los dos se separaron y se dirijieron hacia el castillo, mañana tendrían que levantarse temprano pues partirían en la mañana a Termina, y necesitaban dormir.

Zelda se despidio de Link y el se fue hacía su habitación, se puso sus ropas para dormir y se recosto en la cama, mañana, sería otro día.

**continuara...**

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, fue mas meloso que los demas jaja, para el siguiente capitulo Link y Zelda van a Termina, pero cuando ellos se van , Impa empieza a investigar porque las Gerudo atacaron el castillo y mataron al rey.

eso y mas en el proximo capitulo!! ñ.ñ

gracias a la generala, a dialirvi, a ale, a socandy que pudo poner bien su fic :p, a miss zelda, a moni-chan y a farash por dejarme reviews,

espero que me sigan dejando ñ.ñ


	7. viaje hacía Termina juntos

eaaa capitulooo 7!! bueno espero que les guste espero subir mas rapido el siguiente capitulo pero aver si no me encargan demasiada tarea pero de todos modos seguire subiendo ñ.ñ

**Viaje hacía Termina… juntos**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, este a comparación del día anterior, estaba soleado, con nubes despejadas, el cielo azul, era un día maravilloso para salir a dar un paseo, andar por los campos, ir a jugar al lago Hylia, un sin fin de cosas. Pero dos personas no podrían disfrutarlo mucho pues hoy harían un largo viaje, la princesa Zelda y su nuevo guardaespaldas Link.

En ese momento, los rayos del sol empezaban a meterse a la habitación del chico por una ventana, la cual en la noche no la había cerrado.

El joven hylian empezó a despertar.

Mmmmm… mami no quiero ir – murmuraba por lo bajo ya que la luz había interrumpido un sueño que había tenido. Había soñado con su madre, que le decía que se acercaba el día en el que pelearía por las personas que mas quiere en el mundo, pero que antes debía hacer algo. Link le decía que no quería ir, que solo quería una vida normal, que lo dejaran vivir como el siempre quiso, pero su madre le dijo que después de enfrentar su destino, llegaría la felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

Link aun se encontraba dormido cuando alguien le tira agua por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se levantara de inmediato.

Aaaaaaaargh!! – exclamo el joven rubio levantándose de la cama – esta fría!!!!!!!!!!

Ya era hora de que te levantaras – le dijo su amigo de cabellos azules.

Kafei!!!! – le dijo viendo al joven con la cubeta en las manos – ahora si ya valiste!!!!!

Jaja vaya mostraras tu lado oscuro – le dijo fingiendo miedo – me dijo Impa que te viniera a levantar, que ella y la princesa te esperan a desayunar.

Aja si ¿te dijo que me despertaras mojándome con agua extremadamente fría? – le pregunto Link.

No, eso lo quise hacer yo – le respondió.

Me vengare algún día – le dijo con sarcasmo.

Si Link – le dijo su amigo – algún día que no creo que llegue pronto

Ja…ja –

Bueno arreglate que Impa y tu novia te están esperando –

¿¡Como que mi novia¡Ella no es mi novia!!!!!! – le dijo sonrojado.

Bueno tu amor platónico – le dijo Kafei.

Tampoco!!! – le dijo –

Ay – dijo con sarcasmo – bien que quieres!

Kafei!!! – Link ya estaba irritado y eso que el día apenas comenzaba.

Bueno la princesa, su majestad, su alteza, la futura reina de Hyrule, la única heredera al trono… -

Tampoco exageres – lo interrumpio Link.

Bueno te dejo voy a las practicas – le dijo su amigo apunto de retirarse de la habitación. – espero que te valla bien en Termina.

Si – le respondió – gracias.

Kafei salio del cuarto y Link se vistió rápidamente para bajar a desayunar con Impa y con su novia, quiero decir Zelda.

0000000000

Mientras tanto, en el gran comedor del castillo, se encontraban la princesa e Impa. La sheikah le decía lo que debía de hacer mientras estuviera lejos de su hogar.

No hables con extraños, no permitas que te usen para algo, no dejes que Link te deje sola, no te escapes de el porque apenas es un muchacho y ya tiene suficientes problemas como para que le encargues otro, no per… – decía Impa.

Impa no te preocupes voy a estar bien – le dijo la joven – y descuida, no le causare problemas a Link.

Si mi niña eso espero – le dijo la sheikah viéndola con cara de "si me desobedeces te va a ir mal".

¿A que te refieres con eso? – le dijo incrédula.

Nada – le mintió, la verdad es que ahora Impa no quería preocupar a Zelda con todas las cosas que habían pasado. En pocas palabras, no quería decirle lo que presentía.

Pero… - en eso, va entrando un joven rubio con el cabello húmedo con cara de perezoso.

Link! – exclamo Impa antes de que Zelda pudiera hablar. – hasta que te apareces.

Lo siento – se disculpo Link – me quede dormido.

Si ya me di cuenta – le dijo la sheikah, Zelda solo sonrió. – bueno desayuna, espero que hayas empacado porque ya mero es medio día.

Eeeeh, ajaa – le dijo Link desviando la mirada.

Se pusieron a desayunar en silencio, nadie decía nada, Impa estaba muy concentrada comiendo, Zelda se ponía a jugar con la comida y de repente le daba un bocado, Link solo la veía de reojo.

Pasaron diez minutos y Link se fue a su habitación a empacar. Zelda e Impa de nuevo quedaron solas. La sheikah tenía su mirada pensativa, y Zelda lo noto.

Impa… – dijo la joven – sabes que ya no soy una niña¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Impa dejo de comer y se quedo un momento callada, para luego hablar.

Lose mi niña – empezo – pero en este momento no te puedo decir nada.

Pero… - le dijo Zedla

Nada de peros – la interrumpió – te lo diré en el momento apropiado, ve a arreglarte.

Zelda se retiro algo molesta, le inquietaba saber que Impa le ocultaba algo, no podía soportarlo, aparte de la curiosidad, sabía que lo que le ocultaba era importante.

0000000000

Ya era el medio día y Kafei fue a acompañar a Link, mientras Zelda iba con Impa. Se despidieron de ellos deseándoles buena suerte, y Link y Zelda se dirigieron al carruaje que los iba a llevar hacía Termina.

Nunca e salido del castillo – Zelda fue la que rompió el silencio que había reinado.

No te preocupes – le dijo el joven – no vas sola, yo estoy contigo – al momento que dijo eso se sonrojo tenuemente y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Jaja – Zelda lo voltio a ver con una sonrisa, lo cual Link la voltio a ver y también le sonrió, lo hacía sentir bien hacerla reír después de varios día de no verla feliz.

Al ya haberse subido al carruaje y partir, en la entrada del castillo aun se encontraban Impa y Kafei.

Kafei ven conmigo – le dijo la sheikah – mejor ay que empezar de una buena ves.

De acuerdo Lady Impa. – le respondió.

Y los dos se metieron al castillo.

0000000000

Mientras tanto, en el desierto Gerudo, se estaba reuniendo todo tipo de criaturas que años antes, habían tenido conflictos bastante fuertes con la familia real.

Un orco (N/A: son las criaturas con jabalís que salen en el TP) se dirigía hacía una gerudo y le susurraba algo en el oído, lo cual la gerudo asintió y se dirigió a una campaña que era más grande que las demás.

En esa campaña, se encontraba un hombre, al parecer era el rey gerudo, conocido como Ganondorf, que hace mucho había planeado apoderarse de todo Hyrule.

Señor – la joven gerudo hizo una reverencia ante su rey y empezó a hablar – e sido informada que la princesa de Hyrule se a ido junto con un joven a otro lugar lejos.

¿Cómo? – le respondió el hombre – encuéntrenla!!!! No puede estar tan lejos, vallan a buscarla!!!!

Si señor – la joven salio algo aturdida de la campaña dejando al hombre solo.

"_no puedes estar tan lejos princesa, no puedes huir de mi" _- pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en su siguiente ataque hacía las tierras de Hyrule.

Pero nadie contaba que en las afueras del pueblo que se había formado en el desierto se encontraba una silueta espiándolos.

"_Impa tenía razón, debo avisarle"_ – pensó el intruso para después dejar el lugar en donde estaba e ir hacía el castillo.

0000000000

Mientras tanto, en las tierras de Termina, iba un carruaje que llevaba a la princesa y su guardaespaldas hacía una torre donde se supone que se encontraría el alcalde de ese pueblo.

Listo princesa – dijo el joven que estaba alado de ella – aquí bajamos. – le dijo para bajarse y esperar a que Zelda bajara.

Es muy hermoso este pueblo – le dijo ella bajando del carruaje.

No tanto como t… como ese reloj – dijo mintiendo, estaba a punto de revelarle lo que sentía, aunque fuera una indirecta.

Jaja si es muy grande – le dijo ella – debió llevarlas varios día en hacerlo.

Jaja – rió nerviosamente – si.

Se dirigieron hacía la torre para hablar con el alcalde, esperaban que el día terminara, pues había sido demasiado pesado para los dos hylians.

Cuando entraron, una señorita los atendió y ellos le dijeron que necesitaban hablar con el alcalde del pueblo, Zelda se descubrió la cara, pues llevaba puesta su capa y la capucha no dejaba ver su cara, la señorita la reconoció al instante y los llevo a donde estaba el alcalde.

Entraron a una habitación llena de cuadros y había un hombre en el escritorio trabajando. El hombre los volteo a ver.

¿Princesa Zelda? – le dijo el hombre a Zelda - ¿es usted?

Si señor – le dijo ella – e venido por lo que paso hace algunos días¿me imagino que sabe porque no?

Claro que si – le respondió – Lady Impa me lo contó, ya tienen sus habitaciones en la torre, mi secretaria se encargara de llevarlos.

Gracias alcalde – le dijo ella, y se retiro junto con Link y la secretaría para ir a sus habitaciones.

0000000000

En el castillo, llegaba la silueta que antes había estado en el desierto Gerudo, Impa lo esperaba afuera.

Lady Impa – le dijo el al tiempo que llegaba a donde estaba la sheikah – tenía razón, el rey gerudo esta planeando atacar a Hyrule.

Gracias Kafei – le dijo ella – ese hombre no tiene limites, bueno, quiero que los sigas espiando y me digas que es lo que planea para estar preparados.

Si Lady Impa – le dijo Kafei para después retirarse a su habitación.

"_Ese hombre no se saldrá con la suya, ahora las diosas están de nuestra parte, con Zelda y Link se le ara muy difícil apoderarse de Hyrule." _- pensó para después para meterse al castillo.

0000000000

Zelda y Link se encontraban en la terraza del cuarto de Zelda, los dos estaban muy cansados, pero aun no querían dormir, querían ver el atardecer que se había presentado.

Es hermoso, nunca había salido del castillo y mucho menos de Hyrule – dijo Zelda.

Yo tampoco había venido – le dijo el joven – siempre permanecí en el bosque kokiri.

Zelda se le quedo viendo.

¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo? – le pregunto ella.

Eh? – el joven contemplaba el atardecer que no había oido al principio lo que Zelda le había dicho – pues… yo crecí en un bosque, al parecer me dejaron ahí desde que nací.

¿Por qué? – le pregunto.

Yo… nunca conocí a mis padres – le dijo el bajando la mirada apretando el puño – la kokiri que siempre me cuido me dijo que un hombre los había asesinado.

Lo siento – se disculpo Zelda arrepentida, no quería hacerlo sentir mal.

No te preocupes – le dijo el esposando una tímida sonrisa. – ya paso.

Los dos se quedaron el silencio unos minutos, pero esta ves, fue Link el que rompió el silencio.

Y tú… - empezó a decir - ¿Qué te a pasado en la vida?

Pues… - Link la había tomado por sorpresa – de chica mi padre me decía lo que debía de ser de grande cuando fuera reina, quería que fuera mejor que el, nunca me dejo salir del castillo mas que estar en los jardines, claro en los días libres que tenía pues me hacían estudiar todos los días.

Auch – dijo Link picadamente – a mi nunca me gusto estar encerrado, no se como e podido sobrevivir estos días en el castillo.

Jajaja – Zelda se rió, Link también lo izo, se sentía bien estando junto a ella. – eres muy gracioso Link, eres muy lindo conmigo.

Link se sonrojo.

Jeje – le dijo el riendo tontamente – gra – gracias.

Zelda solo sonrió, después se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se había ocultado por completo.

Link, será mejor que vallamos a dormir – le dijo Zelda – que te parece si mañana que nos levantemos, vallamos a desayunar a uno de los restaurantes que hay y después nos vamos a ver todo el pueblo¿Qué dices?

Link estaba embobado viéndola.

¿Link? – dijo Zelda.

Eh? – dijo el de repente – si, si me parece bien.

Genial – le dijo ella – bueno, te veré mañana.

Si – le dijo el aun viéndola – te veo ma-mañana, iré a mi ha-habitación. – dijo dirigiéndose hacía la puerta y abrirla.

Claro, buenas noches Link. – le dijo ella cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Link fue a su habitación dispuesto a dormir, ya estaba muy cansado.

"_¿que pasaría si mañana le confieso mis sentimientos?, no, no Link, no puedes¿o si? No Link solo ve a dormir, ya es tarde."_

Se acostó en su cama y después poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo, mañana sería otro día.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**continuara...**

buenso espero que les aya gustado, ya puse a Ganondorf, desde ahora en adeltante lo pondre, e Impa ya puso a Kafei de espía jajajaja

ñ.ñ

para el siguiente capituloo Link ara algo inesperado... ¿que seraa!!? ajaja esto y mas en el proximos capituloo

porfavor dejen reviews!!!

ñ.ñ


	8. Confusiones

ooohsi nuevo capitulo actualizadoo!! jaja espero que les guste, un salido a todos los que lo leen, espero que este capitulo les guste, ami si me gusto :p

**Confusiones**

Ya había empezado un nuevo día, donde un joven hylian aun dormía en su habitación. Ya estaba arto que cada día tuviera un sueño que tenía sentido con lo que le pasaba, ahora, había tenido uno nuevo, que por cierto, cuando despertó de el, ya no había podido dormir durante mucho rato.

"_Se encontraba en una especie de cueva en un desierto, tenía cadenas en sus muñecas y una gerudo lo había subido a un extraño carruaje. Pero no iba solo, alado de el estaba Zelda, que tenía la vista fija hacía delante, al parecer en ese momento tenían que estar nerviosos y preocupados los dos, pero Link no sabía ni que había pasado y Zelda no parecía tener miedo. Después Link se dio cuenta que estaban en peligro, que si no hacían algo morirían, pero por ahora, nada se le ocurría._

_Tranquila – le dijo Link a Zelda – todo va a salir bien, no tengas miedo._

_Zelda voltio a verlo con su mirada sin expresión y le dijo – no tengo miedo de morir._

_Link la vio confundido, pero después no puedo escuchar lo que decía después ya que había sonado una voz que le decía: supera tu mayor miedo…" _

Después de esas palabras despertó, y así quedo bastante tiempo hasta que apenas estaba saliendo el sol y pudo dormir de nuevo.

Pero ahora que había salido el sol, y una que otra ave pasaba cantando, el había vuelto a dormir. Y ahora estaba profundamente dormido. En eso, una joven entra en la habitación, era Zelda, que lo había estado esperado en el comedor de la torre, y como ya era medio día y Link no había aparecido, la chica quería ver que había pasado con el. Al verlo dormido, rodó sus ojos y se acerco a la cama del muchacho.

Link – le dijo ella moviéndolo suavemente – Link

Zzzzzzzzz... –

LINK!!! – grito energéticamente la joven, Link cayo al suelo por la impresión.

Auuuch! – dijo el joven sumándose la cabeza – pues que pasa!!!!

Pasa de que es medio día y yo te espere en el comedor de la torre por mucho mucho tiempo y ahora estoy aquí despertándote – dijo Zelda tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Aaa – le dijo Link – lo siento, supongo que me quede dormido mucho tiempo.

Ya se jaja – le dijo ella recuperando el buen humor – bueno, vistete, te espero abajo, y no te tardes mucho eeh?

Si – le dijo el – en un rato bajo.

Zelda se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y Link se empezó a alistar.

"_Eres un idota Link¿Cómo pudiste quedarte dormido tanto tiempo!!?" _– se regañaba mentalmente mientras se ponía su camisa.

0000000000

En el castillo de Hyrule, se encontraba Impa arreglando unos asuntos con el alcalde de Ordon, al parecer, la academia no había sido la única en la que había tenido una visita de las gerudo.

Destrozaron gran parte del ganado, tumbaron casas que se estaban empezando a construir, hubo 160 heridos y 6 muertos, Impa debemos de hacer algo!!!! – decía el alcalde – hay que hacer algo por la gente de todo Hyrule!!!!!.

¿En que crees que me esfuerzo mas que nada!? – dijo la sheikah – recuerde que su pueblo no fue el único a donde fueron las gerudo.

Pero por lo menos no murió gente como en Ordon!!! – le dijo el alcalde perdiendo el control de su estado de animo.

Murió el rey alcalde!!! – le dijo Impa levantando la voz y levantándose de su silla - ¿le tengo que recordar eso!!?

Hubo un momento de silencio. El alcalde había estado tan pendiente de su pueblo que no había recordado en estos instantes nadie estaba gobernando todo Hyrule.

Lo siento Impa – le dijo el alcalde bajando la mirada.

Impa solo suspiro, después fue ella la que empezó a hablar.

Ya estoy empezando a investigar que fue lo que hizo que las gerudo atacaran el reino, ellas nunca se habían comportado así, algo o alguien debió de haberlas hecho atacarnos.

Pero… - dijo el alcalde - ¿Qué crees que este de tras de esto?

Yo creo saber – le dijo.

¿Quién? – pregunto el alcalde.

El mismo que ataco a una familia de tu pueblo hace 17 años – le confeso.

El alcalde se le quedo mirando casi con un tic en el ojo.

¿Estas segura Impa? Ese hombre lleva desaparecido desde esa noche.

Quien mas estaría detrás de esto? – le dijo la sheikah, haciéndolo razonar.

El alcalde la miro fijo a los ojos, un silencio se izo presente, hasta que Impa hablo.

Será mejor que valla a su pueblo – le dijo – yo tengo que hacer cosas en la academia y todavía tengo que seguir investigando.

Si Impa – le dijo el alcalde levantándose a su silla y dirigirse hacia la puerta – nos mantendremos en contacto.

Si alcalde – le respndio ella.

Cuando el alcalde se retiro de la habitación, Impa se levanto y se dirigió hacía la ventana y vio el cielo, se estaba tornando de un gris oscuro.

Se avecina una tormenta – dijo casi susurrando – Kafei!

El joven apareció en un segundo saliendo de un pasadizo cerca del escritorio. En el momento en que se convirtió en el nuevo espía de Impa, siempre llevaba una ropa sheikah de combate y traía su azulado pelo sujeto con una liga, listo para ira buscar respuestas.

¿Lady Impa? – le dijo el chico.

Quiero que vallas de nuevo al desierto gerudo y sigas investigando – le dijo – me comunicare contigo por telepatía, no dejes que te vea nadie.

Si Lady Impa – le dijo al momento que se retiraba de la habitación.

"_Zelda, pronto tu y Link enfrentaran su destino." _– pensó volviendo a ver hacía la ventana.

0000000000

Link y Zelda se habían ido a pasear por todo el pueblo y ahora se encontraban en un carruaje que los llevaba a ver un lago que era muy famoso por sus aguas cristalinas y con varias especies de peces y corales, y querían conocerlo.

Link salio primero del carruaje, después ayudo a Zelda a bajar.

El joven llevaba su clásica túnica verde y un gorro, botas cafés, pantalones color crema, en fin, lo que solía usar desde que vivía en el bosque Kokiri. Y Zelda, llevaba un vestido color blanco y por encima una tela algo transparente color lila, llevaba su cabello recogido con una trenza y una tiara blanca con un diamante rosado, para Link, se veía realmente hermosa.

Subieron a un puente que los dejaba mirar el lago, también podían ver gran parte de las montañas.

Siempre me había gustado visitar este lugar – empezó a decir Zelda – aun no puedo creer que no este en Hyrule.

Me alegra que se encuentre alegre – dijo el joven mirándola, no podía dejar de verla. – _"¿Qué te pasa!? Deja de verla!!! Deja de pensar en cosas sin sentido!!!" _– se regañaba mentalmente tratando de desviar su mirada a otra parte, pero no podía, no podía controlar su cuerpo, no podía controlarse a si mismo.

Zelda solo le sonrió, después continuo hablando.

¿Sabes? A donde si me gustaría ir de verdad es donde se encuentra el mar. – le dijo volteando a ver el horizonte.

Dicen que es muy hermoso – dijo Link.

Si de seguro lo es – dijo mientras dejaba salir un suspiro – como me gustaría verlo, sentir la brisa, revolcarme en la arena.

Jaja a mi no me gusta la arena – dijo Link de repente. – te hundes cuando caminas sobre ella, es áspera y se te mete en todos lados. – dijo jugando con una pequeña hoja – claro que debe de haber un lugar donde no sea así… donde sea suave. – lo ultimo lo dijo bajando la voz viendo completamente embobado a la joven.

Ella lo volteo a ver, Link no podía controlarse, algo no dejaba que se comportara como debía, y por un impulso se fue acercando al rostro de la joven, hasta que le dio un tímido beso. Al principio no supo que hacer, de seguro Zelda se iba a alejar y le daría un tremendo golpe por su atrevimiento, pero eso nunca paso, de hecho, ella le empezó a corresponder. Los dos al parecer eran unos inexpertos, pero eso no les importaba, así duraron un tiempo, hasta que fue la joven quien rompió el encanto.

No – dijo ella desviando su mirada del joven – no debí de haberte besado. Link estaba confundido.

Lo siento princesa – dijo el joven también desviando su mirada, estaba muy avergonzado – _"Excelente Link, si que eres un idiota!!! Ahora te va a tomar por aprovechado!!!"_ – se regañaba mentalmente por haber hecho eso.

0000000000

Mientras tanto, en el desierto, una de las gerudo iba hacía donde se encontraba Ganondorf para comunicarle lo que había descubierto

Señor – decía la morena mujer después de hacer una reverencia hacía su rey. – ya sabemos donde queda el paradero de la princesa.

¿Y bien? – le respondió Ganondorf - ¿Dónde esta?

Se encuentra en Termina señor, en la ciudad principal, esta en compañía de un joven llamado Link Courage, al parecer es su nuevo guardaespaldas.

¿Cómo? – dijo el Gerudo sin comprender.

Que al parecer es su nuevo guard… -

No no! – dijo Ganondorf moviendo las manos - el joven¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

Link Courage señor – dijo la gerudo.

Bien – dijo Ganondorf analizando aun el nombre del chico. – puedes irte.

Gracias señor – al decir eso, la mujer le hizo una reverencia y se marcho de la campaña.

Ganondorf dio vueltas por la campaña, pensando, analizando lo que acababan de decirle.

Mmm con que ese niño sigue vivo eh? – se dijo a si mismo – jajajajajajaja… esto será mas divertido de lo que pensé – dijo con una mirada llena de maldad.

No paso ni un segundo cuando…

ATENCION!!!!!! – grito bastante fuerte como para que todo el pueblito que se había formado lo escuchara.

Varios orcos se hicieron presentes, esperando las órdenes de su amo.

¿Si señor? – dijo uno de ellos.

Quiero que vallan a la cuidad principal de Termina y me traigan a la princesa junto con el joven que la acompaña.

Si señor – dijo otro orco.

Pero – dijo antes que los orcos se fueran – tráiganmelos con vida.

Aww!! – dijo un orco muy entusiasmado por casar a alguien.

VALLAN!! – grito Gandondorf.

Los orcos partieron hacía Termina, ahora tenían una nueva misión.

Ganondorf se quedo en su campaña planeando su nuevo ataque.

0000000000

En la torre donde se hospedaban Zelda y Link, se encontraban en el comedor cenando, no habían intercambiado palabras desde lo que ocurrió, Zelda solo comía y Link la veía de reojo.

No sabía de que hablar, hasta que Zelda le pidió de por favor que le pasara una pera que había en un cesto cerca de el. Link se la paso.

Gracias – dijo la joven.

De nada – dijo Link tratando de no verla a los ojos.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que los dos se fueron a la sala cerca de la fogata. De nuevo empezaron a platicar normalmente.

Link quería disculparse por lo que había hecho, pero no sabía como decírselo.

"_Vamos Link, dile que lo sientes!! Que estas arrepentido!! Armate de valor!! _Princesa… - empezó a decir.

¿Si? – le respondió ella.

Yo… - su corazón empezó a acelerarse de solo acordarse de ese beso. – lo siento.

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando…

No te preocupes Link – le dijo ella. – aunque debo decirte que no es correcto, aunque quisiéramos no sería correcto y… - no pudo continuar.

Entonces si sientes algo por mí _"¡¿que dije?!!" _– se dijo, de nuevo sentía que su cuerpo hablaba y se movía por si solo.

Link no… - Zelda no sabía como hablar, guardo silencio por un momento – será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir.

No me as respondido – dijo el joven.

Link ya basta!! – dijo Zelda volteándolo a ver – quiero irme a dormir estoy muy cansada.

Pero… -

Link entre tu y yo nunca podrá haber nada – dijo con voz seria. – buenas noches.

Zelda se retiró de la sala y se fue a su habitación. Link también se fue a la suya muy confundido.

000000000

Impa se encontraba aun en su oficina, el sueño la estaba venciendo aunque no quisiera dormir, aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer. En eso se abre la puerta, era Kafei, se veía alarmado.

Lady Impa!! – dijo el joven entrando como un loco.

Tranquilo Kafei!! – dijo la sheikah aliviándose del susto que le había dado el muchacho - ¿Qué pasa?

Las… las gerudo – dijo muy agitado – ya… saben.

¿Saben que? – pregunto ella.

Saben donde se encuentra… la princesa… y Link – dijo terminando la frase. Impa no tenía expresión alguna en su cara.

Kafei debemos de decirles a los soldados, que envíen una lechuza al alcalde de la ciudad principal de Termina, hay que avisarles que pronto tendrán una visita de sus ladronas favoritas.

Si Lady Impa – dijo Kafei retirándose de la habitación.

Impa se quedo de nuevo sola en su oficina. Planeando como sacar de ese apuro a Link y a Zelda, pero por el momento, no podía hacer nada.

"_diosas, que estén bien, pretéjanlos" _– pensaba.

0000000000

El joven llego a su habitación. Su mente era un caos total, todo lo que había vivido ese día, había sido demasiado, pero sobre todo, lo que mas le confundía era la reacción que había tenido Zelda.

Cuando se acostó en su cama se puso a pensar en eso.

"_tal vez si le guste, vi su reacción cuando le pregunte si sentía algo por mi, lo vi e su cara… pero… ¿y si solo tiene lastima por mi¿y si solo me ve como su guardaespaldas ahora?¿como me seguirá tratando después de esto?_ – Link no podía dejar de pensar en eso, pero poco a poco en sueño lo fue venciendo.

**continuara...**

bueno espero que les haya gustado! paraa los zelinkers no se preocupen no e perdido la razon!!! solo sigan leyendo y veran que las cosas se arreglan entre esos dos jaja por lo menos ya se dieron su primer beso jaja :p

gracias por dejar reviews: dialirvi, socandy, monichan, alea, oo alee recuperatee de tu brazoo!

farash, miss zelda y a todos lo que dedican un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historía.

despues actualiizare el sigueinte capitulo no tardare mucho, eso espero :p


	9. ¿Perdida de alguien especial?

alfin capitulo nuevee!! alfin termine examenees jajaja pero lo malo esque ahora si nos podran encargar tareas :/ pero bueno no dejare de escribir lo prometo.

espero que les gustee! ñ.ñ

**¿Perdida de alguien especial?**

"_Solo había oscuridad, nada mas que oscuridad, de pronto… se oyó un grito. Link se dirigió a donde se había escuchado, no se había escuchado muy lejos, pero cuando sentía que estaba mas cerca, se escuchaba por el otro lado, estaba desesperado, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero después, una luz muy pero muy brillante lo cubrió, sintió que casi se queda ciego por la intensa luz, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Cuando los pudo abrir, ya no había oscuridad, se encontraba en un bosque que se le hacía bastante familiar, no tardo mucho para darse cuenta que donde se encontraba ahora era el bosque Kokiri._

_Se dirigió hacia el pequeño pueblito donde se encontraban Saria y los demás, quería verlos, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que no había nadie, todo estaba destruido. Volvió a escuchar el grito mas fuerte, Link salio corriendo a la dirección donde se había oído, no tardo mucho cuando encontró a su amiga de la infancia tirada en el suelo ensangrentada. No creía en lo que veía, no lo podía creer, ahí estaba la Kokiri que lo había cuidado desde que era un bebe, su amiga de la infancia, que siempre lo ayudaba en todo. Se acerco a ella, como pudo la sujeto, aun estaba viva._

_Saria… – dijo con un hilito de voz. - ¿Qué-que paso?_

_Saria lo volteo a ver._

_¿Li-Link? – dijo la kokiri._

_Aquí estoy Saria – dijo tratando de no llorar.- ¿quien fue el que te hizo esto? Porque me lo voy a echar!!!!_

_¿Link? – volvió a decir Saria – sigues siendo el mismo de siempre – le dijo sonriendo acariciando su mejilla._

_Saria dime quien te hizo esto – le volvió a decir conteniendo las lagrimas que estaban por salir, le causaba mucho dolor ver a su amiga en ese estado._

_Link… – le decía – Link…_

_Link esperaba que la kokiri pudiera hablar._

_Siempre… estaré contigo… ayudándote… - dijo para después no volver a abrir los ojos._

_¿Saria? – dijo Link haciendo que la kokiri volviera a abrir los ojos – Saria no… no… Saria!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Noo!!! – grito el joven despertando de golpe.

0000000000

Ya era de día, Zelda había despertado, se dirigía hacia la terraza que había entre su cuarto y la de Link. Cuando entro, se encontró con el joven, pero el se encontraba parado con los ojos cerrados.

Ella no lo quiso interrumpir y decidió marcharse, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, el joven le hablo.

No te vallas – le dijo el.

No quería molestarte – le dijo ella de manera seria.

Tu presencia me calma. – le dijo un poco sonrojado.

¿Tuviste pesadillas? – le pregunto Zelda.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – le cuestiono el.

Te oí – le respondió ella.

El abrió los ojos, dispuesto a no seguir diciendo que no tuvo una pesadilla, se volteo para ver a la joven, decidido de lo que le iba a decir.

Princesa – dijo empezando a hablar. – lo lamento pero en estos momentos no puedo seguir cuidándola, se que Impa me matara pero tengo que ir a ayudar a una amiga, que en este momento esta sufriendo. – lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro para después bajar la mirada.

Iré contigo – dijo Zelda de repente, segura de su decisión. Link la miro sorprendido¿lo quería acompañar?

Es muy peligroso será mejor que… -

¿Qué me quede aquí? – le dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. – Link no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada¿acaso no te acuerdas que yo sigo siendo la mejor aprendiz de Impa? Yo iré contigo, y es una orden – dijo para sonreírle con picardía.

El joven no quiso seguir discutiendo.

De acuerdo princesa – le dijo – lo siento pero no tengo opción.

Lose, empacare ciertas cosas que servirán. – dijo para después dirigirse hacía su habitación.

El joven quedándose de nuevo solo en la terraza, solo se limito a sonreír.

0000000000

Mientras tanto, Kafei estaba en el desierto espiando como lo había estado haciendo desde que Impa se lo pidió. Veía que muchos orcos empezaban a irse del desierto, de seguro iban hacía Termina, pues ya sabían donde estaba el paradero de Zelda y Link.

"_Espero que esos dos estén bien…Ay… obvio están bien, Link de seguro ya no aguanto mas y horita se la anda comiendo a besos. – _Pensabamientras una picara sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Siguió espiando lo que hacían los orcos y las gerudo, pero Impa se comunico con el por telepatía diciéndole que regresara, y así fue, Kafei en eso se fue del desierto dirigiéndose hacía el castillo.

Pero el joven de cabellos azules no contaba que un orco, aunque fuera uno de los mas idiotas de todos ellos, lo había visto.

Uuuuh señora!!! – grito el orco.

¿Que quieres?!! – le grito la líder de las gerudo, conocida como Nabooru

Uuuuuh alcance a ver una silueta detrás de las rocas que están por allá – dijo el orco apuntando a aquellas rocas donde Kafei antes estaba.

Tonterías!! – le dijo ella – vete de aquí orco antes de que pierda la pacienca contigo!!.

Uuuuh si señora – dijo.

Y soy señorita Nabooru para ti – le corrigió la gerudo.

Uuuuuuh si señorita Nabooru – dijo el orco antes de retirarse.

La gerudo se quedo pensando en lo que el orco le había dicho.

"_Imposible _– pensaba - _¿Quién nos estaría vigilando? Nadie en lo absoluto, el rey a muerto y la princesa esta en Termina, y los soldados no son tan listos como para pasar desprevenidos, a no ser por…" _- dijo la morena mujer acordándose de una vieja amiga.

0000000000

Link y Zelda ya habían salido de Termina para ir hacía el bosque Kokiri, Link sabía que tenía que ir hacía allá antes de que algo malo le pasara a Saria, no quería que su sueño se volviera realidad.

Llegaron a un pequeño túnel que era por donde se hallaba el bosque.

Bien – dijo el joven bajando de Epona. – aquí es princesa, será mejor que aquí me espere.

No Link – dijo ella bajándose de la yegua – yo iré contigo quieras o no.

Como diga – dijo el resignado, no quería terminar discutiendo, así que mejor dejo que ella fuera con el, pero claro, vigilándola… tal vez vigilándola demás. – entre primero usted si lo desea.

Será mejor que tú entres primero, porque traigo vestido y pues ya sabes… - dijo ella sin voltearlo a ver.

Link se sonrojo al comprender lo que Zelda le había dicho, si ella entraba primero, el podía ver… emm… ciertas cosas, y no era apropiado, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo… tal ves si quería.

Se metieron al pequeño túnel y después llegaron a la entrada del bosque. Todo se veía igual, no había nada diferente.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a lo que era la pequeña aldea, ahí se podía ver a todos los kokiris trabajar. Link estaba confundido.

Link – dijo Zelda - ¿estas seguro que hay algún problema?

Pues debería – le respondió el.

Al parecer todo esta en orden – le dijo ella tratando de convencerlo de que fueran de nuevo a Termina antes de que Impa los descubriera.

Espera – le dijo le dijo empezando a caminar.

Oye – le dijo Link a un kokiri que se encontraba cortando leña. ¿No sabes donde se encuentra Saria?

Eeeh – dijo el kokiri – Link será mejor que vallas a hablar con Mido.

¿Porque? – dijo el de manera inquietante.

Eeeh… ¿Qué no te habías ido del bosque? – le pregunto cambiando de tema.

No evites el tema – le dijo Link de manera seria.

Eeeh… pues… - no pudo continuar.

Saria desapareció hace 2 días hylian tonto – dijo Mido atrás de el.

¿Qué!? – dijo Link volteándolo a ver. Mido guardo un minuto de silencio, aunque a Link se le hizo mas largo.

Ven conmigo – dijo Mido haciendo que Link lo siguiera, y Zelda fue tras los dos.

Entraron a una pequeña casa, Mido les dijo que se sentaran, Link se sintió incomodo, Mido nunca lo había tratado así, y ahora se comportaba diferente, algo había pasado.

Cuando los 3 se sentaron, un silencio se izo presente, hasta que Link no pudo aguantar más.

¿Mido que fue los que paso con Saria!!!? – dijo a punto del colapso.

Mido suspiro, después comenzó a hablar.

Hace 2 días… Saria había salido a buscar semillas para la merienda de esa tarde, tardo mucho en regresar, me empecé a preocupar…

Link y Zelda escuchaban atentos.

Después… apareció un orco, se andaba acercando a la aldea… lo seguí pero… cuando llegue a donde se encontraban mas orcos tenían a Saria inconsciente… intente detenerlos pero… me sentí extraño no me podía mover… después desperté en mi habitación… me dijeron que me habían encontrado inconsciente en el suelo.

¿Y luego!? – pregunto Link - ¡que paso después Mido!!?

Mido soltó una pequeña lagrima.

No pude hacer nada… se la llevaron… aunque se que esta en alguna parte del bosque… pero no se en donde.

El silencio volvió a reinar, Zelda solo escuchaba el relato del kokiri mientras que a Link le daba un tic nervioso en el ojo, después se levanto y dijo que iba a tomar un poco de aire.

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Link se encontraba afuera de la casa de Mido, después fue Zelda la que salio. Ella se puso de nuevo atrás de el, esperando a que el dijera algo, aunque no tardo mucho en hacerlo, pues volteo a verla.

Princesa esta ves si necesito que se quede aquí – le dijo seriamente – iré a buscar a Saria, no tardare mucho.

Link esperaba que Zelda le reclamara por haberle dicho eso, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, ella se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo

Cuídate – le dijo al oído.

Link estaba en shock, eso nunca de los nuncas se lo había esperado, no de parte de ella después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos el día anterior.

S-si – le dijo nervioso – tu también.

Se separaron y después Link se fue corriendo en busca de su amiga. Zelda se quedo afuera viendo a los demás kokiris trabajar.

"_Con razón Link es así _- pensaba la joven – _"todos aquí son igual de trabajadores y buena gente."_

0000000000

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Impa se encontraba dormida, esta teniendo un sueño bastante extraño.

"_Se encontraba en las mazmorras del castillo, estaba revisando una carta que le había enviado el alcalde de la cuidad de Termina diciéndole que la princesa y Link se habían ido de la cuidad, eso había hecho que se pusiera de muy mal humor¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos!? Pero de pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo. Como pudo se levanto poniéndose en posee de defensa, pero no le sirvió, algo la volvió a golpear haciendo que la sheikah se golpeara ahora fuertemente, impidiéndole levantarse. El dolor era insoportable, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una mujer que años atrás había sido su mejor amiga._

_¿Nabooru? – dijo incrédula la shiekah_

_Valla, aun me recuerdas – dijo la gerudo acercándose a ella._

_¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Impa tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor no la dejaba._

_Pues… déjame ver… - dijo Nabooru fingiendo pensar. – tal vez para preguntarte… o mas bien para reclamarte porque envias a alguien a espiar a mi señor!!!!!!_

_¿Qué!!? – dijo Impa – no se de que me hablas._

_La gerudo le soltó una tremenda bofetada a la sheikah, provocando que se dejara salir un grito de dolor y frustración._

_Yo creo que si sabes – dijo Nabooru con una maliciosa sonrisa. Impa no sabía que hacer, quería estrangular a Nabooru por haberla lastimado, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, ahora sabía que antes ya los había estado espiando, pero nunca abriría la boca, no pondría a Kafei ni a ella misma en peligro._

_Sigo sin saber de que hablas – dijo Impa como si se tratara de los mas natural._

_Nabooru enfadada, le iba a dar ahora si un golpe mortal justo en su rostro._

aah! – grito la sheikah despertando de esa pesadilla, hace mucho que no se sentía tan insegura en su vida, sabía que ese sueño significaba algo, se quedo pensando.

¿Ya lo sabrán? – se preguntaba – debo de dejar de enviar a Kafei, dijo tranquilizándose, tratando de volver a dormir.

0000000000

Link iba corriendo hacia lo más profundo del bosque, en busca de Saria. Se fue acercando lo que ya era la parte del bosque la cual uno no debería de entrar, aparte de lo que eran árboles, arbustos, plantas, etc. Hicieran que esa parte se viera tétrica, todos sabían que en ese lugar habitaban seres peligrosos, pero a Link no le importaba eso, quería de vuelta a su amiga sana y salva.

Entro al bosque, iba cauteloso, se sentía incomodo, en ese lugar había demasiado silencio, demasiado para su gusto.

No paso tanto tiempo cuando llego a una especie de templo abandonado, tenía muchas dudas¿Qué fue de este templo¿Qué encontrare¿Qué peligros habrá dentro? Pero lo mas importante era ¿estaría Saria adentro? Se impaciento, no sabía que hacer, si entraba y no se encontraba Saria a dentro estaría perdiendo el tiempo, y aparte no quería encontrarse con las criaturas que se encontraran allí, pero si se encontraba a dentro de ese lugar, en ese mismo instante estaba perdiendo tiempo y alomejor su amiga no duraría mucho. Opto por entrar, de todos modos estaba el 99 seguro que se encontraba dentro del templo porque si no estuviera ahí Mido o el o algún otro kokiri la hubiera encontrado.

Abrió la gran puerta del abandonado templo, se alegraba que llevara consigo la espada, porque quien sabes que habría en ese lugar. Siguió caminando con cuidado, todo estaba bastante silencioso. Así siguió durante bastante tiempo.

Se empezó a impacientar, todo estaba en total silencio, pero algo se le hizo muy extraño, sabía que ya en ese momento debió de haber tropezado con alguna trampa, o emboscada, o alguna otra cosa. Pero mientras pensaba en eso, no contaba que alguien o algo lo estaba mirando. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un orco se lanzo contra el, cayendo encima del joven.

Aaaaah!! – grito el joven de dolor.

Hylian!!! – dijo el orco aun encima de el – no sabes en lo que te as medito Jajajajaa.

El orco se quito de Link y después le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, Link se retorcía de dolor mientras escupía sangre.

Despídete!!!! – decía el orco levantando una larga espada con una hoja que le rebanaría la cabeza con solo un movimiento.

Link estaba mas alterado que nunca, si no hacía algo o por lo menos so se movía lo matarían, pero no podía moverse, sus piernas aun no le respondían, le dolía como nunca el estomago, se le empezaba a nublar la vista, solo alcanzaba ver la silueta del orco alzando la espada para matarlo.

Se sentía débil, no había podido hacer nada, no había podido salvar a Saria, eso le oprimía el pecho, pero…

**continuara...**

espero que les haya gustadoo!! porque ami si me gusto muchoo! jaja

no crean que dejare a Link morir obio noo jaja es mi personaje favorito! para el proximo capitulo...

¿como le hara Link para savarse de su problema?

¿que pasara con Impa y con Kafei?

¿Saria seguira viva?

eso y mas en el proximo capitulo de el pasado del heroe del tiempo

saludos a** socandy, alea, lau, dialirvi, - Kin-Kat -** y mas por dejarme reviews, espero que sigan dejando para que me digan si les gusto el capitulo o me digan que le podría agregar y asi porfavor ñ.ñ

actualizare pronto el proximo capitulo!


	10. ¿Perdida de alguien especial? 2a parte

perdida de alguien especial continua!!! Perdon por no actualizar antes, no me llegaba la inspiracion aparte de tener tareas y otras cosas pero ya actualize

espero que els guste ñ.ñ

**¿Perdida de alguien especial? Segunda parte**

Se sentía débil, no había podido hacer nada, no había podido salvar a Saria, eso le oprimía el pecho, pero…

(N/A: aquí empieza la segunda parte del capitulo)

Algo inesperado paso, Link esperaba que el orco le diera el golpe mortal, pero nunca sintió nada, ni un leve rasguño.

Link abrió los ojos y volteo hacía arriba para ver al orco, pero para su sorpresa, este se andaba retorciendo de dolor mientras trataba de quitarse la flecha que se había encajado en su cuello. El joven no entendía lo que había pasado, como había pasado eso, pero cuando volteo a la derecha supo quien le había salvado la vida. Ahí estaba Zelda con su arco, dispuesta a matar de una vez al orco, que en ese momento ahora se dirigía hacía ella. Zelda solo apuntaba de nuevo hacía la bestia pero esta ves quería clavarle la flecha en su corazón. Cuando estaba a punto de dispararle, otro orco más grande que el primero se abalanzo contra ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo. La joven estaba aturdida, ahora tenía una enorme y fea bestia encima de ella, trataba de quitársela, para su suerte, el joven agarro el arco y le dio en la joroba, dándole tiempo a la joven para que se levantara.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto el joven preocupado.

Si estoy bien – dijo Zelda poniéndose de pie.

Los dos orcos furiosos, se empezaron a acercar a la pareja, los dos jóvenes se pusieron en posición de defensa, listo para el ataque. Pero no paso exactamente lo que Link y Zelda esperaban, los dos orcos se detuvieron y empezaron a hacer movimientos con sus manos. Los dos hylians empezaron a sentir que algo les oprimía el cuerpo, Link no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, pero Zelda, sabía que los orcos podían estrangular a sus oponentes con extraños hechizos y sabía que ahora mismo les habían hecho uno.

Ahora si hylians – dijo el orco más pequeño – prepárense.

Aaah – dijo en un susurro el joven sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su abdomen.

"_Vamos Zelda piensa¿Cuál fue el hechizo que te enseño Impa para estos casos?" _– pensaba la joven tratando de recordar. – _"ah si! _AMOR DE NAYRU!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Los dos orcos salieron disparados por un campo de fuerza que había invocado Zelda, protegiéndose a ella y a Link. Cuando Zelda vio que los dos orcos estaban en el suelo mal heridos, dejo de invocar el escudo, volteo a ver al joven, al parecer el hechizo que habían hecho los orcos lo había dañado.

¿Estas bien Link? – le pregunto acercándose a el.

Supongo – dijo para no preocuparla. Zelda volteo a ver rápidamente al orco que se comenzó a mover y fue hacia el. Lo sujeto del cuello para levantarlo un poco.

Para quien trabajas!!! – le grito – responde!!!

No hablare – dijo el orco. Zelda lo golpeo en la cabeza fuertemente, haciendo que el joven que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos la viera sorprendido.

Habla!!!!! – le grito furiosa.

Si… si hablare – dijo la criatura adolorida. – tra-trabajo… para mi señorita…

Continua!! – le dijo un poco mas calmada la joven.

Na-booru – dijo el otro orco – Nab-Nabooru…

Tonto… porque hablas! – dijo el que estaba siendo estrangulado por Zelda, pero en ese instante que Zelda se dio cuenta de que la iba a engañar, no dudo mas y con un hechizo que le había enseñado su tutora mato al orco. El otro mas grande se quedo paralizado, Zelda ahora se acerco a el.

Quien es Nabooru!! – le dijo Zelda ya desesperada.

Espera! …No …me mates!! No me… mates!! Es la que… nos envió… a matar… - decía débil el orco. – a la princesa.

El orco estaba tan debilitado y tan asustado que quedo inconsciente. Zelda lo dejo ahí, iba a esperar a que despertara. Después se dirigió hacía donde estaba Link.

El solo la veía de reojo, no sabía como empezar una conversación, solo le limitaba a ver que hacía. Zelda vio que en la túnica del hylian había aparecido un liquido rojo oscuro, cojio una pequeña planta y de ella saco un liquido espeso y lo unto en una hoja, después se acerco al joven.

Quitate la túnica – le dijo ella

Que me quite que!? – dijo el sorprendido e incrédulo de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Que te quites la túnica para revisarte – le dijo ella siendo mas especifica.

Aah – dijo el poniéndose colorado. Se quito la túnica para dejar ver todo su abdomen y ahí se veía claramente una cortada con todo y moretón, bastante grande.

Zelda le puso la hoja con el líquido, lo cual hizo que el joven se quejara, pero no hizo nada más. No quería pensar en eso, pero las sutiles caricias que la joven hacían que el chico pensara de nuevo en lo que sentía por ella, Zelda solo seguía con su trabajo, tenía una mirada seria, pero también reflejaba tranquilidad. Hace paso un tiempo hasta que Zelda agarro su espada y con ella cortaba un pedazo de su vestido, poniéndoselo como venda en el abdomen del chico.

Ya estas – le dio Zelda al sonrojado joven.

Gracias – dijo Link evitando su mirada.

De repente, los dos escucharon los murmullos del orco, al parecer estaba despertando. Se acercaron a el, Zelda hora ya mas calmada, le dio oportunidad al orco para que hablara. El orco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los rostros de los hylians, sintió miedo por la princesa.

No…me mates… por favor! – dijo el orco de manera suplicante.

Quiero que me digas todo sobre Nabooru – dijo Zelda de manera seria y cortante.

Esta… esta bien… - empezó a decir el orco – ella es… la líder de… las gerudo… ella… nos envió a unos… a este bosque… y… a otros… a Termina… a matar a… la princesa…

¿Qué!? – dijo Link, pero Zelda no se movía, solo escuchaba.

¿Cómo supo que estábamos en Termina? – pregunto la joven.

Ah… - el orco iba a continuar, pero algo se oyó entre los arbustos, los dos jóvenes voltearon para ver de qué se trataba.

Entre los arbustos apareció una bestia grande y peluda, se parecía a un lobo, pero mas grande y aterrador. Link se puso de pie aunque le doliera la herida, pero no le importo, debía proteger a Zelda.

La bestia empezó a correr hacía ellos, Link estaba preparado para atacar, pero para su sorpresa y para la de Zelda, la bestia se abalanzo contra el orco y no contra ellos, atacando su rostro, después, la bestia se llevo el cuerpo del orco arrastrándolo hacía otro lugar.

¿Que era esa cosa? – pregunto Link aterrado por la escena que acababa de ver.

No lo se – le respondió la joven – ahí que seguir.

Pero… - dijo el joven haciendo que Zelda volteara a verlo. – hay que avisarle a Impa lo de los orcos en Termina.

Es demasiado tarde – le respondió – si regresamos a Termina nos mataran a los dos, además, tengo el presentimiento de que tu amiga si esta en grave peligro, hay que apresurarnos. – dijo para empezar a caminar.

Link se quedo pensativo, pero después opto por seguir a Zelda.

0000000000

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, se encontraba Impa soñando de nuevo lo mismo, pero ahora el sueño continuaba.

"_Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, de nuevo con ese dolor, Nabooru estaba enfrente de ella._

_Habla Impa! – decía la gerudo perdiendo la paciencia._

_Ya te dije que no se de que hablas – seguía diciendo la sheikah. En ese momento ahora si Impa no se pudo salvar del fuertísimo golpe en el rostro. Impa se agarraba la nariz mientras sentía el calido líquido rojizo saliendo. Nabooru se acerco a ella y se hincó._

_Escúchame bien – le dijo la gerudo. – esta ves no ganaran, creeme que esta ves… estamos preparados mas que nunca y con mas experiencia._

_¿Que es lo que quieres decir? – dijo Impa a punto de agarrarla del cuello y tirarla por la ventana con tanta furia que tenia._

_Se paciente querida amiga – le decía mientras se volvía a parar. – mis sirvientes están en busca de los siete sabios para acabar con su existencia, pronto llegara tu turno de recibirlos. – lo ultimo se lo susurro al oído._

_Impa estaba paralizada, no sabía como actuar, después empezó a ver todo borroso hasta de distinguió su habitación."_

Se levanto de su cama dispuesta a dirigirse hacía la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero nunca se espero lo que vio. Justo cuando abrió la puerta para salir pudo distinguir una luz que venía de abajo, opto por ir a ver de que se trataba. Cuando bajo, supo que era un nuevo incendio, ahí estaban estudiantes peleando con orcos y mujeres gerudo mientras que unos trataban de salir.

Impa agarro una espada que estaba colgada y empezó a pelear. No tardo mucho en acabar con unos cuantos orcos y dejar heridas a unas gerudo. Volteo a ver hacía la ventana, estaba un orco grande llevándose a Rauru junto con una gerudo que se llevaba a una estudiante, la cual era Ruto, se encontraban inconscientes. Impa trato de ir hacía ellos pero no lo logro, se pusieron en su camino la mayoría de los orcos y la gerudo y el orco que llevaban a su amigo y a su alumna salieron por una ventana.

Estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, la tenían acorralada. Pero solo se escucho un trueno para después toda la habitación fuera alumbrada por intensas llamas que solo acabaron con unos cuantos orcos, había sido Darunia el que había convocado el hechizo. Impa no desperdicio la oportunidad y acabo con los orcos que quedaban.

Ya cuando todo estaba tranquilo, estudiantes y sirvientes empezaron a limpiar el desastre que se había hecho.

Impa! – dijo de repente Darunia - ¿Qué fue lo que paso¿Por qué volvieron a atacar el castillo!?

Están en busca de los siete sabios – dijo Impa en un susurro pero se había oído claramente.

Pero… - dijo haciendo una pausa - ¿Qué no estaban buscando a la princesa?

Primero quieren acabar con nosotros antes de llegar a Zelda – dijo volteándolo a ver. – ahí que arreglar este desorden, mañana hablaremos de esto.

Pero... – trato de decir el goron.

Sin excusas – dijo con una mirada mas seria que de costumbre – te quiero ver mañana en mi oficina al medio día.

De acuerdo Impa – dijo resignado, sabía que no era bueno discutir con aquella sheikah, siempre era ella la que terminaba la discusión.

Impa y Darunia se pusieron a ayudar a arreglar los destrozos que habían ocasionado los orcos y las gerudo.

0000000000

Link y Zelda llevaban en el templo más de tres horas buscando a Saria, habían recorrido casi todo el templo peleando con criaturas del bosque que se encontraban dentro del templo y dando con llaves hasta encontrar una diferente a las demás, que ya la habían encontrado hace poco, los dos pensaron que esa llave habría una puerta diferente, que los conduciría a algo o a alguien.

Sus cuerpos necesitaban descansar, pero la importancia que era salvar a la kokiri no dejaba que se detuvieran. Link fue el primero en ver que habían llegado a una gran puerta.

Al parecer este es la puerta que la llave abrirá ¿no? – dijo el joven sin dejar de mirar la puerta gigante.

Así parece – dijo Zelda en la misma posición del joven.

Link fue el que se acerco y giro la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. Los dos hylians entraron a esa nueva habitación.

Todo estaba muy silencioso, solo se oían los pasos de los dos jóvenes, Zelda iba nerviosa, tenía el presentimiento de que algo los estaba viendo.

¿Pasa algo princesa? – pregunto el joven viendo su estado.

No – dijo ella sin darle importancia a lo que presentía – estoy bien.

Al parecer solo eran sus nervios, alomejor era solo producto de su imaginación que algo o alguien los estuviera observando. Ya iba mas tranquila, pero en ese momento sintió como una pequeña aguja atravesaba su pierna derecha. No pudo contener un grito y se agarro la pierna, el joven se acerco a ella preocupado.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto viendo a la joven.

Algo se encajo en mi pierna – dijo Zelda revisándose la pierna, pudo ver una espina con un liquido amarillo dentro, después sintió otra en la otra pierna, Link pudo ver de donde venía, había sido una flor morada con esas espinas en el centro de ella. El joven se acerco a ella corriendo y la corto de la raíz, la planta cayo muerta. Volvió hacía donde estaba Zelda y la ayudo a levantarse.

Déjame revisarte – dijo viéndole las dos piernas.

No Link estoy bien – dijo ella empezando a avanzar – hay que buscar a Saria.

Pero… - intento reclamarle

Vamos Link – le dijo volteándolo a ver – no te preocupes estoy bien.

Siguió caminado, Link la siguió preocupado por ella, sabía que esa planta tenía algo, y no se quedaría tranquilo.

Llegaron a una puerta mas pequeña que la anterior, decidieron abrirla y entraron a una especie de fosa, todo estaba en plena oscuridad.

Esto no es normal – dijo Zelda.

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Link presintiendo lo mismo.

Siento que no estamos solos – concluyo. No sabía porque, pero se sentía demasiado cansada, los parpados le pesaban, sus piernas de empezaron a debilitar, hasta que cayo al suelo. Con el sonido que hizo al caer izo que el joven volteara, al verla tirada en el suelo se acerco rapidamente a ella y la cojio de la cabeza tratando de despertarla.

¿Zelda? – dijo intentando Link despertarla. – vamos Zelda despierta. – la joven entreabría los ojos, pero no despertó del todo.

Despierta por favor Zelda – pero de pronto cayó, había escuchado un ruido que venía de aquel lago de agua morada que estaba a unos metros de ellos, empezaron a salir burbujas, mas y mas burbujas, hasta que empezó a temblar toda la fosa, de pronto, salieron dos Dekubabas muy pero muy grandes, igual que sus dientes.

(N/A: se de debieron de haber dado cuenta que es igual al juego de Twilight princess:p)

Link se quedo boquiabierto al ver las enormes plantas, pero no se quedo quieto por mucho tiempo ya que una de ellas se había abalanzado contra el. Link se movió con todo y la princesa entre brazos, tenía que llevarla en algún lugar seguro, vio hasta donde llegaba el tallo de la Dekubaba y fue a ponerla mas lejos donde no la pudiera atacar.

Aquí estarás a salvo – le dijo sabiendo que en ese momento no podía escucharlo.

Regreso a pelear contra las dos gigantescas plantas, pero se tuvo que mover rápido para esquivar de nuevo el ataque de la Dekubaba. No sabía como derrotarlas, con la espada que tenía podría cortarlas pero no podía meterse a ese lago, le daba mala espina, y la verdad es que si era así, ese lago contenía un veneno mortal que acababa con cualquier ser vivo que no fuera una planta. No se le ocurría nada mas, hasta que vio unas arañas verdes cerca de ahí, una había explotado. A Link se le ocurrió una buena idea, se acerco a una de las arañas pero al hacerlo una casi le pica. Link se alejo un poco para ver como la podría agarrar, no se le ocurrió nada, así que con sumo cuidado y también con muchas rapidez la agarro.

Lo logre! La agarre!! – pero la araña empezó a hacer como una bomba a punto de explotar, hasta que lo hizo. Link cayo al suelo viendo lindos colores y estrellitas por todos lados, hasta que se pudo poner de pie, agarro de nuevo una araña y corrió hacía donde estaba una Dekubaba y se la arrojo. La araña cayo en lo que era el tallo de la planta, pero no le hizo daño.

Estaba desesperado¿como rayos podía acabar con esas dos plantas gigantescas? Esa era la pregunta que hasta ahora no tenía respuesta.

**continuara...**

aah! este capitulo es uno de los que mas me han gustado que e escrito! espero que tambien les haya gustado a lso que leen este fic y gracias por leerlo y dejarme reviwes espero que sigan dejando:p

mañana me voy de misiones a namiquipa pero les prometo que actualizare el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible que pueda! y todavia queda pendiente si dejo viva a Saria :p no sere tan mala no se preocupen Saria es de mis personajes favoritos!

gracias a todos lo qeu me dejan reviews de verdad se los agradezco espeor que me los sigan dejando y que me digan que es lo que piensasn del capitulo o meor de todo el fic

se que hay errores pero apenas y tengo tiempo de seguirle pues esta canijo ver los errores pero despues los vere y lo corrijire ñ.ñ

espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo! ñ.ñ


	11. Liberada

porfin actualizoo! buenoo pues aqui esta el capitulo 11 de esta historia, espero que les agrade ñ.ñ

**Liberada**

Las Dekubaba empezaron a atacar más y mas a Link, el solo esquivaba sus ataques, no sabía como derrotarlas, había visto las arañas que servían como bombas pero no sabía como lanzárselas en la cara, debía de haber otra forma.

Link tenía toda su atención en aquellas plantas que no veía donde pisaba y dio con una palanca que abría una puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, corrió hacía aquella puerta esquivando a una Dekubaba que se había lanzado hacía el, entro a esa pequeña habitación, pudo ver un enorme cofre en el centro, el joven se dirigió hacia el y con sus dos manos lo abrió, dejando a la vista un arma que no había utilizado nunca. Se trataba de un boomerang, lo cojio mientras lo veía con curiosidad, sintió un suave viento rodeándolo, no sabía porque pero sentía que ese boomerang le sería de mucha, mucha utilidad.

Volvió a donde se encontraban las plantas y se decidió a lanzarles el boomerang.

"_Espero que sirva" – _pensaba mientras arrojaba su nueva arma. El bumerang salio disparado formando un tornado que izo que la cabeza de una de las Dekubaba empezara a dar pequeñas vueltas, pero no solo paso por donde se encontraba la planta, si no que cuando iba de regreso, con la fuerza del tornado arrastro a una araña y se fue volando dando vueltas hacia Link. El la agarro antes de que se estrellara en su cara, pero antes de que explotara volvió a soltar el boomerang y lo lanzo hacía la planta con todo y araña. La araña exploto en plena cara de la Dekubaba y esta cayo muerta de nuevo al lago.

Link se quedo boquiabierto, pero no duro mucho ya que la otra Dekubaba que faltaba se arrojo contra el, haciendo que volviera a caer sobre el suelo. Ya lo suficientemente enojado de estarse cayendo, se paro rápidamente y volvió a coger su boomerang para volverlo a lanzar. Apunto primero hacía una de las arañas que se encontraban del otro lado del lago y después hacía la Dekubaba y lo soltó. El boomerang arrastro de nuevo una araña y después se dirigió hacía la enorme planta haciendo que la misma escena que había pasado segundos antes se repitiera.

Link se sentía alivianado por haber acabado con esas criaturas y empezó a caminar hacía donde estaba Zelda, que aun se encontraba dormida, pero otro ruido se volvió a escuchar en el lago, tenía un mal presentimiento mientras se ponía a pensar que la batalla un no había terminado. Volteo a ver el oscuro y morado lago mientras que volvían a aparecer las mismas burbujas que habían aparecido antes de que salieran las Dekubabas pero ahora eran mas grandes y mas ruidosas.

A Link casi se le salen los ojos al ver la nueva criatura que tenía enfrente de el, ahora era una planta pero muchísimo mas grande que las anteriores. A diferencia de las primeras dos, esta parecía más una flor, una gran y gigantesca flor, que cuando abría la boca se podían ver sus afilados dientes y en el centro un amarillento ojo.

Link tenía un tic en el ojo, esa era ahora si, la mas grande planta que había visto en toda su corta vida! Se quedo ahí quieto un buen rato, hasta que la planta rugió lo más fuerte que podía hacia el hylian.

"_Uf!! Válgame esta planta debe de tener 800 años de edad por su olor!"! _– pensaba Link mientras hacía una mueca de asco, pero decidió no seguir perdiendo tiempo, rápidamente saco su boomerang y empezó de nuevo apuntar.

Pero ahora era diferente, la otra vez había hecho que las arañas explotaran en las caras de las Dekubaba, pero ahora había un nuevo problema, ya no estaban las arañas!!!! Al parecer se habían hundido mientras que la planta iba hacía la superficie, pues se habían hecho grandes olas en el lago. A Link le dio otro tic en el ojo, se encontraba en las mismas de antes, sin saber que hacer.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, Link pudo oír claramente a una criatura desde lo alto de la habitación donde se encontraba.

"_¿Que es eso?"_ - pensó tratando de ver mas a la criatura que había hecho ese ruido, hasta que se dio cuenta que era uno de los changos del bosque que había ido hasta ese lugar.

La criatura lo miraba fijamente mientras saltaba a una liana y se iba hacía el lado opuesto de donde estaba antes, mientras que le enseñaba un objeto al hylian. Link trataba de distinguir que era lo que el chango le estaba enseñando, hasta que supo que era una araña de las que se habían hundido en el lago. Cuando puso cara de impresión el chango empezó a saltar como loco, y volvió a saltar a la liana, solo que esta ves no se soltó de ella.

Link no comprendía que era lo que quería ese chango que solo le quitaba el tiempo y que ahora no dejaba que ideara un plan para acabar con la horrorosa, gigantesca y aparte olorosa planta, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de algo. El chango se había colgado en aquella liana y la araña la traía agarrada de las patas. A esa distancia lo que podía hacer era que con el boomerang dirigirse primero al chango y después hacía la planta y este dejaría caer la araña para que el tornado dejara la araña en la boca de la planta.

Eso es!! – dijo Link con los ojos con los platos, ya sabía como acabar con ella.

Cojio el boomerang y apunto primero a donde estaba el chango, después hacía la plana y lo soltó. El boomerang formo de nuevo el tornado y se dirigió hacía el primate, este dejo caer la araña y fue atrapada por el pequeño remolino, ahora se dirigía hacia la planta.

Como la planta tenía su boca abierta por el ojo que tenía dentro, se trago la araña mientras esta explotaba, haciendo que la planta cayera al suelo, pero aun seguía viva. Link aprovecho que la boca de la planta se encontrara en tierra y se acerco para atacar con su espada en el ojo. La planta solo hacia ruidos se significaban dolor y sufrimiento por parte del muchacho, pero el siguió dándole con la espada.

Pero no duro así mucho tiempo, Link no se esperaba que la planta pudiera ponerse de nuevo en su forma original y se abalanzara contra el, haciendo que fuera DE NUEVO a caer en el suelo, pero solo que esta ves, herido de la pierna.

AAAAAAAH!!! Que estrés!!!!! – grito enfadado de que esa fuera la milésima ves que se caía, trato de levantarse, pero la pierna le dolía mucho. Como si tuvieras todos los huesos partidos a la mitad y se te estuvieran enterrando. – _"genial!! Primero fue el abdomen, y ahora la pierna!! Definitivamente, este no es mi día!!!!"_

Como pudo se levanto, aunque estuviera cojeando, volvió a agarra su boomerang y busco al chango. Por suerte, el chango seguía en esa habitación, ahora tenía una nueva araña que al parecer mientras que Link no lo veía, fue hacía el otro lado y agarro otra.

Link de nuevo apunto hacía el chango y después hacía la planta, que ahora se veía mas enfadada. Ya cuando apunto a sus dos objetivos, soltó el boomerang y este volvió a hacer la misma rutina.

La planta volvió a retorcerse de dolor hasta que volvió a caer su cabeza a tierra. Link hizo lo mismo como le había hecho otra vez, atacando al ojo con su espada. A Link le dolía bastante su pierna, empezó a sentir un calido liquido escurrir sobre ella, y empezó a marearse.

La planta seguía retorciéndose de dolor con cada espadaso que le daba el joven, pero cada vez eran menos fuertes, pues el joven tenía la cara de pocos amigos. La planta aprovecho que el joven estaba a punto de desplomarse y volvió a ponerse en su forma normal, para después golpearlo con tremenda fuerza. Link cayó a unos metros cerca donde estaba la princesa, aun sin despertar. Ahora si que le dolía todo su cuerpo, la herida de su pierna cada vez empapaba mas su pantalón de sangre, y la herida que tenía en su abdomen se volvía a abrir. Empezó a ver todo borroso, los parpados le pesaban, pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban, volteo a ver a Zelda.

Se sentía muy miserable, no sabia donde se encontraba Saria ni como se encontraba en ese momento y Zelda estaba inconsciente en ese lugar, no las podía proteger, no las había podido proteger. Empezaba a quedar inconsciente. Pero la misma voz que había tenido en sus sueños de nuevo le hablaba, así de la nada. "_esfuérzate… protege a tus seres queridos… a la princesa del destino…"_

¿Qui… quien… eres? – preguntaba muy débil el joven.

"_protegela…"_ –

Se encontraba confundido, estaba arto de no saber que o quien era esa voz que le hablaba, que siempre le decía cosas que el aun no podía comprender del todo, pero algo si sabía, sabía que debía de proteger a Zelda a toda costa, eso era lo que la sheikah le había encargado hace unos días, y cumpliría con esa orden.

Empezó a levantarse como podía, no le importaba el dolor que sentía, le importaba mas salvar a las personas importantes para el. Tomo de nuevo el boomerang, volteo a ver al chango y apunto de nuevo a sus dos objetivos. El boomerang salio disparado y arrastro a la araña para atacar a la planta. Esta al recibir de nuevo a la araña volvió a caer al suelo por tercera vez, ya bastante herida. Link se acerco a su boca y volvió a darle en el ojo con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Ya cuando le dio unos tres espadasos, la planta volvió a pararse, pero esta ves, daba vueltas su cabeza, para después, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta caer muerta al suelo volviéndose negra y después explotar.

Link se sentía alivianado, vio que el lago ahora se tornaba cristalino y se podía ver el fondo, mientras que desde arriba de la habitación caía al parecer un pedazo de espejo. Link lo veía con cara de confusión mientras oía murmuros de parte de una joven, volteo a ver a Zelda y se dio cuenta de que ella ahora estaba despertando. Como pudo se acerco a ella.

¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Link. – _"¿Cuántas veces le he preguntado eso? T.T"_

Si… estoy bien – dijo abriendo mas los ojos - ¿Qué fue lo que paso¿Me perdí de algo?... Link¿ Que te paso!?.

Nada... – dijo mintiendo y tapándose las heridas, no la quería preocupar.

El joven le extendió la mano a Zelda. Ella por su parte, solo se le quedo viendo.

Estoy bien – dijo parándose ella sola – mas bien tu eres el que necesita ayuda, voy a curarte esas heridas.

Pero ni siquiera me duele – dijo el defendiéndose – no son la gran cosa.

Zelda no le hizo caso y se puso a curar sus heridas, el por su parte hacía muecas de dolor mientras se estremecía y Zelda le decía que pronto terminaría, así pasaron unos 7 minutos.

Listo – dijo terminando de curarlo – termine.

Gracias Zelda – dijo el algo avergonzado.

No hay porque – le respondió, pero después, un resplandor llamo su atención. Volteo para ver de qué se trataba, era aquel pedazo de espejo que había aparecido después de que link acabara con la gigantesca planta.

¿Que es eso? – pregunto la joven sin dejar de verlo.

No se – dijo el con la misma cara que la joven – apareció de la bada después de... terminar mi batalla.

Zelda se fue acercando mas a el, para examinarlo mas, se quedo pensativa, después rompió el silencio que había reinad.

Será mejor que lo guarde – dijo Zelda acarrando el pedazo de espejo y se lo metía en su capa. – capaz y nos sirve de algo después.

Link se paro del suelo como pudo y se dirigió a la joven, se poso atrás de ella, sentía que algo le pasaba a ella.

¿Sucede algo princesa? – le pregunto.

No estoy segura – dijo con la mirada seria viendo hacía el suelo aun dándole la espada al joven. – de pronto sentí como un extraño poder… pero no importa, será mejor seguir. – dijo para después voltear a ver al muchacho. Link se empezó a acercar poco a poco a ella, no podía controlarlo mas.

Zelda… yo… - dijo embobado viéndola. Yo…

Pero en ese momento, se escucho un grito que hizo que los dos voltearan hacía la dirección donde se había oído.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto alarmada la joven, volteando a ver a Link, el solo se quedo pensativo hasta que:

Saria! – dijo alarmado empezando a correr, seguido por Zelda.

Había sido ella, había sido Saria la que había gritado, ahora Link recordaba lo que había visto en su sueño, y no permitiría que se volviera realidad.

Hasta ahora todo era como su sueño, se estaba volviendo de noche y era muy difícil ver con claridad, escuchaba varias veces los gritos, pero como en su sueño, pasaba que lo oía por una parte y después lo oía por otra dirección. Al percatarse de eso, Zelda se detuvo en seco.

¿Por qué se detiene princesa? – dijo Link alterado.

No vamos en la dirección correcta – dijo mirando al suelo.

Pero… - dijo más alterado que antes y sin comprender por que la joven le decía eso – se oyó el grito por donde vamos.

La lógica no sirve en este momento Link. – dijo mirando con mas detenimiento hacia abajo – a veces debes de confiar en lo que sientes, y te puedo apostar… que aunque no te des cuenta, sientes que tu amiga se encuentra por otro camino.

Link se le quedo mirando, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, y como Zelda lo dijo, si sentía que no iban que no iba por el camino donde encontraría a Saria.

Entonces… ¿Hacia donde sugiere que vallamos? – le pregunto a la joven una ves que había aclarado sus pensamientos.

Eso te lo respondes tu mismo – le dijo volteándolo a ver. – sigue tu instinto, tu eres el que debe de saber.

Link puso cara de "que apoyo" al principio, pero después se puso a pensar, se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, se puso a pensar en su amiga que necesitaba su ayuda, hasta que se sintió seguro de lo que iba a hacer, empezó a caminar.

Siento que es por aquella dirección, estoy seguro – dijo seguro de sus palabras apuntando hacía la dirección contraria de la que iban.

Muy bien – dijo Zelda con una escasa sonrisa, pero dulce – te sigo.

Emprendieron de nuevo la marcha que estaban haciendo pero ahora más rápido, debían de llegar lo antes posible. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando por fin el grito de Saria se empezó a escuchar muy cerca de donde estaban, Link empezó a correr seguido por Zelda, no faltaba mucho.

Llegaron por fin donde había visto Link a Saria en su sueño, y como lo había visto antes, ahí estaba Saria tirada en el suelo ensangrentada. Zelda se quedo paralizada al ver a la niña en ese estado, Link fue el que fue hacía ella, y la volvió a sostener con cuidado entre sus brazos.

Saria… – dijo con un hilito de voz, igual que en su sueño. - ¿Qué-que paso?

Saria lo volteo a ver.

¿Li-Link? – dijo la kokiri.

Aquí estoy Saria – dijo tratando de no llorar.- ¿quien fue el que te hizo esto? Porque me lo voy a echar!!!!

¿Link? – volvió a decir Saria – sigues siendo el mismo de siempre –.

Saria dime quien te hizo esto –.

Link… Link… - la kokiri hizo una pausa por toser débilmente. – Siempre… estaré contigo… ayudándote… - después de decir eso, igual que antes, cerro sus ojos.

¿Saria? – dijo Link con los ojos que empezaban a soltar las lagrimas – Saria no… no… Saria!!! DESPIERTA!!!!!

El joven estaba destrozado, lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante era lo que quería evitar, y no lo había logrado. Zelda solo miraba aquella escena que le recordaba mucho a su padre, era lo mismo, solo que esta vez no era ella con su padre entre brazos.

El joven abrazo fuertemente ahora solo el cuerpo de su amiga de la infancia, la que lo había criado desde pequeño, la que se encargo de que no le faltara nada, ahora… se había ido.

Zelda traía baja la cabeza, recordando aquella noche que había hablado con su padre por última vez, pero después, empezó a escuchar un sonido como si fueran pequeñas campanas acercarse. Alzo la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, hasta que vio a una manada de hadas acercarse al lugar donde se encontraban.

Link… – le llamo hincándose y tocándole el hombro. – mira.

Link al igual que la joven alzo la cabeza y vio al grupo de hadas que ahora lo rodeaban, en ese momento por impulso soltó a Saria y la dejo en el piso. Las hadas rodearon el cuerpo de la kokiri, para después hacer que se elevara, y envolverla con una luz brillante. Los dos hylians miraban a las hadas confundidos¿Qué era lo que hacían? Se preguntaba el muchacho, eso no lo había visto en su sueño. Pero segundos después tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos porque la luz que había envuelto a Saria ahora se hacía más y más brillante.

Ya cuando dejo de brillar tanto, los jóvenes volvieron a abrir los ojos, pero no creyeron lo que veían, y mucho menos Link, ahí enfrente de sus ojos, se encontraba Saria flotando, ahora vestida con una brillante túnica verde, demasiado larga que no dejaba ver sus pies.

¿Saria? – pregunto el joven acercándose. – ¿Cómo es posible?

Gracias Link – dijo la kokiri con una sonrisa. – me has liberado.

¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido a lo que decía - ¿Cómo que liberado?

Yo soy una de los siete sabios de Hyrule Link, soy la sabia del bosque… y me has liberado de la que era mi prisión. – dijo con la misma tranquilidad en su voz.

Link aun tenía la cara de confusión, hasta que Zelda se acerco a donde estaban.

¿Es cierto lo de la profecía? – le pregunto la joven a Saria.

Si Zelda… lo es – le respondió.

Pero… si es verdad… y tu eres la sabia del bosque… ¿Dónde esta la piedra? –.

Saria extendió su brazo derecho apuntando hacia una roca con el signo de la trifuerza del coraje dibujado al mismo tiempo que la destruía, dejando a la vista una preciosa gema verde.

Oh… – dijo Zelda – con que ahí estaba.

Jajaja – rió Saria sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Me perdí de algo!? – pregunto el joven ahora mas confundido que antes.

Las dos lo miraron al mismo tiempo, Saria solo sonrió para después hablar.

Veras Link – le empezó a decir – hay una profecía… en la que dice que un hombre que lleva consigo el suficiente coraje como para vencer al príncipe de las tinieblas…conocido cono el héroe del tiempo… será el que acabe con toda la maldad que existe dentro de Hyrule.

Pero para acabar con aquel príncipe… necesita una espada no igual a las demás, conocida como la Master Sword – dijo Zelda.

Exacto – volvió a hablar la kokiri – pero para conseguir esa espada… se necesitan las tres piedras espirituales, las cuales fueron escondidas por siete sabios que reencarnaron en carne y hueso, para que las fuerzas del mal no los encontraran.

¿Y luego¿Piensan que el héroe del tiempo que va a acabar son ese "don" príncipe de las tinieblas soy yo!!? – pregunto exaltado, con dos tics nerviosos, uno en su mano derecha y otro en el ojo.

Valla… esta es la primera ves que entiendes las indirectas tan rápido Link – le dijo Saria comenzando a reír.

Pero… - dijo de repente Zelda - ¿Quiénes son los otros seis sabios?

Ustedes tienen que encontrarlos – le respondió – los seis sabios que quedan están en peligro… el príncipe de la tinieblas ya sabe quienes son, y lo que planea es capturarlos o hasta matarlos para que el héroe del tiempo no pueda conseguir la Master Sword. Uno es el sabio del fuego, luego esta la sabia del agua, después esta la sabia del bosque, ósea yo – dijo apuntándose a ella misma – y luego esta el sabio de la luz, la sabia de las sombras y la sabia del espíritu.

¿Pero y el séptimo sabio? – pregunto la joven contando a los sabios que iba nombrando Saria.

Ese sabio es el que controla a los demás sabios. – le respondió.

Ah… y… ¿como los vamos a encontrar? – le volvió a preguntar.

Usen su instinto, así los encontraran, junto con las piedras.

¿Piensas que vallamos nosotros a buscarlas!!?? – dijo Link ya desesperado.

Si Link… es tu deber… dime ¿porque crees que el príncipe de las tinieblas trato de matarte?

Link se quedo boquiabierto, el príncipe de las tinieblas era el que había matado a sus padres? Ahora si que tenía una excusa para ir tras ese sujeto.

Búsquenlos… ustedes son nuestra única esperanza.

Saria… tengo una pregunta – le dijo el chico, Saria volteo a verlo esperando a que hablara - ¿esos sueños que tengo… son visiones que pasaran? – la kokiri se le quedo viendo sin moverse por un segundo, después asintió.

Pero entonces… cuando soñé que te encontraba en este lugar la villa Kokiri estaba destrozada… dime… ya esta así?

No link – le dijo volviendo a sonreír – en tus sueños aparecerán cosas terribles que significan la maldad que no se puede ver mas que en la realidad.

Aaah – dijo después dejando salir un suspiro – entonces no esta así ¿cierto?

No – le respondió.

Muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, volteando a ver a Zelda. Ella también lo miro.

Hay que regresar a Termina para advertir al alcalde y que le diga a Impa que es lo que vamos a hacer. – le dijo Zelda a Link, el solo la miraba sabiendo que tenía razón, debían de avisar pues era obvio que en ese momento los estaban buscando.

De acuerdo – le respondió el joven.

Link… - dijo Saria de repente, el joven la volteo a ver.

Siempre estaré apoyándote en todo… te veré en tus sueños… - dijo para después desaparecer.

Link solo sonrió, y en ese momento, sintió que el y Zelda eran transportados de nuevo hacia las praderas de Hyrule. Los dos miraban hacia todos lados, dándose cuenta que ya no estaban en el Bosque Kokiri. Zelda fue la que rompió el silencio.

Link hay que ir a Termina a avisar lo que esta sucediendo y lo que vamos a hacer. –.

Si de acuerdo – dijo Link viendo hacia el horizonte, llamo a Epona tocando una canción y esta apareció. Los se subieron en ella, otra aventura estaba comenzando, y esta ves, Link no estaba solo.

**continuara...**

bueno pues este capitulo me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba, es el mas largo que e hecho, espero que les haya gustado, obiamente no iba a dejar a Saria fuera de la historia, ella aunque ya no este de carne y hueso ayudara a Link con lo que tien que hacer, y Zelda estara ahi para ayudarlo ñ.ñ oohsi soy una Zelinker al 100! lo juro!

gracias a **Tanahira Chan**, a **aLeA!!** alee recc; loga es un... por no pelarte MLP!!! nlo!, a **- Kin-Kat -**, a **socandy**, soo siguele en el ficc!!ñ.ñ, a **Dialirvi**, a **misszelda** y a muchos mas por dejarme reviews!!! que bueno que les guste esta historia!! me suben el autoestima ñ.ñ

pronto escribire el proximo capitulo! espero no tardarme demasiado!

nos vemos (: 


	12. La advertencia

POOR FIN ACTUALIZOO!!

perdon por no actualizar antes pero con examenes mas campamentos mas tareas mas trabajos mas 0 inspiracion y blabblabla no podía ponerme a escribir, pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo. ñ.ñ

**La advertencia**

Los dos hylians ya habían salido del bosque Kokiri, ahora se dirigían hacia Termina para informar que se encontraban bien y lo que planeaban hacer.

Link venía con los parpados que le pesaban, no había podido dormir desde que había soñado con lo que le ocurriría a Saria, deseaba tanto poder cerrar los ojos por lo menos diez minutos, bueno mas bien quería dormir unas diez horas pero con lo que ahora tenía que hacer, no podría dormir tan tranquilo. En cambio Zelda, ella venía placidamente dormida recargada en la espalda del rubio. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que habían subido a Epona para iniciar su viaje, y… ¿quien no se dormiría si estuviera en un caballo que trotara muy lentamente mientras que todo lo que te rodea estaba de lo mas tranquilo? pues así había sido, Zelda había quedado dormida por eso.

Pero en ese momento, no todo estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba, a lo lejos se podían escuchar claramente muchas pisadas de animales que iban a gran velocidad por donde estaban ellos, por lo que el joven hylian opto por voltear a ver que era.

Se escuchaban cada ves mas cerca, Link agudizo mas el oído y trato de ver mas hacia donde se podían escuchar mas cerca las pisadas para ver lo que era, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que lo que se acercaba era una estampida por los orcos que se dirigían hacia a ellos y comenzaban a lanzar flechas ardiendo en llamas.

Hay no es cierto… – dijo Link de la manera mas fastidiosa que se podría imaginar, y sobre todo porque en ese momento lo menos que quería era ver a esas fastidiosas criaturas de nuevo, ahora… tenia que acabar con ese nuevo problema.

Después de quedarse renegado por un minuto, jalo las riendas de Epona indicándole que empezara a correr. Con aquel movimiento de la yegua, Zelda se despertó de golpe y se agarro fuertemente del joven, pues si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera ido directo al suelo.

Aaaaaaaaah!!! – grito Zelda muy agudamente, (tan agudo que casi deja sordo al pobre chico.) – ahora que es lo que pasa!!!

Sujétate!!! _"¿Por qué tienen que gritar así las mujeres? T.T... momento... me... me esta... abrazando?! XO Oo -///-" _– dijo el sonrojado joven haciendo que la yegua corriera mas rápido.

Zelda al voltear a ver hacia atrás, vio que un orco ya mero los alcanzaba, y al parecer, planeaba darle con una flecha a Epona para que cayeran. La joven no perdió mas tiempo y saco su espada, pues ya estaba muy cerca de ellos y podría degollarlo sin ningún problema. Pero el peligro aun no había terminado, los demás orcos ya se comenzaban a acercar mas y mas a ellos, por lo que estaban haciendo que Link y Epona empezaran a ponerse nerviosos, hasta que llego el momento unos fueron quedando parejos con ellos.

Tu sigue yo me encargo de ellos. – dijo la joven dándose cuenta que Link tenia cara de "maldición y ahora que ago!!". Ella con su espada que traía decapitaba a cada orco que pasaba, solo que al llegar otro orco hizo un mal, pero muy mal movimiento, que hizo que el orco pudiera darle a Epona en la parte de atrás, haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

Link y Zelda como pudieron se levantaron, los orcos empezaban a bajar de sus jabalís mientras que sacaban un tipo de espadas demasiado puntiagudas, lo que pudiera ser que con solo rozarla haría una profunda herida. Los dos jóvenes se prepararon para el combate, aunque realmente solo tenían de arma sus espadas y Link llevaba su escudo, lo demás lo habían dejado en el bosque Kokiri cuando estaban en casa de Mido.

Son demasiados – decía Link mirándolos detenidamente a todos los orcos que se acercaban.

Si, pero eso no significa que ganen esta batalla. – dijo Zelda de manera segura, a lo cual hizo que Link se sintiera reconfortado y mas tranquilo.

Empezaron a pelear con todos los orcos que se le acercaban, Zelda siendo la mejor aprendiz de Impa, terminaba con unos cuantos con una agilidad impresionante… para una mujer, mientras que Link derrotaba a otro grupo con un poco de dificultad.

Mientras peleaba con uno, Link no se había dado cuenta de que uno de los orcos se estaba acercando a el por detrás, y alcanzo a darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, dejando al joven inconsciente.

El orco veía al hylian tirado en el suelo con una satisfactoria sonrisa mientras que con su espada, apuntaba hacia el pecho de este. Zelda al percatarse de eso, corrió velozmente a donde se encontraba el joven y degolló al orco, salpicándose un poco de lo cerca que estaba.

Ahora era cuando el pánico se presentaba, ahora todos los orcos se dirigían hacia ella, solo hacia ella, y lo peor de todo era… que no sabia que hacer.

"_Valla… esto si que es excelente" _– pensaba la rubia mientras miraba a todos desafiante, por ninguna causa se iba dejar vencer.

¿Que pasa princesa? – esas habían sido las primeras palabras provenientes de un orco. - ¿estas asustada?

No – dijo seriamente, pero después, su mirada cambio a una burlona – ustedes no son más que criaturas sin inteligencia y… - les hecho una mirada para después hacer una mueca de asco – con pésimos gustos para la ropa.

Esas palabras habían hecho que los orcos se comenzaran a reír sin parar, Zelda aprovecho esa oportunidad de que todos sus contrincantes habían bajado la guardia y corrió hacía uno de ellos, degollándolo por completo. Los demás la voltearon a ver sin expresión alguna, para empezar a caminar de nuevo hacía ella, Zelda comenzó a retroceder.

Que ingenua eres preciosa… - dijo uno de ellos, apuntándole con la espada – las apariencias no lo son todo.

No siempre… pero si en este caso – volvió a decir con su mismo tono burlón.

Esta mocosa ya me esta empezando a fastidiar. – dijo un orco ya al parecer ya viejo, pero con la suficiente fuerza para acabar con algún ser que se le atravesara en su camino. – acabemos con ella de una ves por todas!!!

NO!! – dijo otro orco – que no escuchaste a la señorita Nabooru, dijo que la quería viva cabeza hueca!!!

A quien le llamas cabeza hueca!!!! – le grito desafiante el orco viejo, todos se empezaron a gritar entre ellos, Zelda solo tenía en su mente lo que aquel orco acababa de decir _"la señorita Nabooru dijo que la quería viva"._ Algo no le quedaba claro ¿para que la necesitaba? Solo tenía eso en su mente, pero tuvo que recobrar el sentido cuando se percato que los orcos habían terminado de pelear y volvían a caminar hacía ella.

"_Vamos… ya basta de juegos!... ¿Cómo los derrotare?... son demasiados para acabarlos con las espada… a menos que…"_ - Zelda sabía a la perfección todo lo que Impa le había enseñado en el combate, pero en lo que batallaba, era en la magia, no siempre se acordaba en los hechizos de defensa, y eso era lo que podría salvarla en ese momento.

No puedes escapar ahora. – dijo uno de los orcos, con la espada demasiado cerca de la joven.

"_Piensa… piensa… PIENSA!!!" _– se regañaba mentalmente, hasta que se acordó de ese hechizo, ese hechizo que acabaría con todos los orcos, el hechizo de la diosa del coraje. – TORNADO DE FARORE!!!

Después de conjurar ese hechizo, un tornado apareció en el cielo llevándose a todos los orcos, dejando caer las espadas puntiagudas.

Zelda después de unos cuantos minutos se hinco agotada, dejando de conjurar el hechizo, haciendo que el tornado desapareciera dejando caer los cuerpos sin vida de los orcos.

"_No pensé que lo lograría"_ – pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras tanto, el joven comenzaba a incorporarse, hasta que abrió por completo los ojos, observo que el cielo estaba algo nublado por el tornado y también pudo observar los cadáveres de las criaturas que los habían atacado. Por ultimo, observo a Zelda en el piso, recuperando la fuerza que había perdido con el conjuro. Link se fue acercando a ella.

¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa, Zelda le devolvió una igual.

Si – dijo poniéndose de pie, seguida por el muchacho – pero… no es importante.

Después de aquel momento, los dos subieron a Epona, que solo relincho dándoles saber que se encontraba bien, siguieron su camino hacía Termina.

0000000000

Impa no había podido dormir durante toda la noche pasada, estaba harta de estar soñando con todas las personas que quería siendo destruidas por sus enemigos, al parecer, más reforzados que antes, y eso, aunque fingiera indiferencia, le preocupaba bastante.

Se encontraba en lo que era su oficina, ese día iba a hablar con Darunia acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el goron aun no se presentaba, y la sheikah se empezaba a impacientar.

Pero al fin, tocaron a la puerta. Un leve "pase" se escucho por parte de la sheikah, el viejo goron entro a aquella habitación con una mirada seria.

Veo que no descansaste bien – dijo Darunia viendo fijamente a Impa.

¿Tú crees? – dijo sarcásticamente la mujer albina.

Bueno… al grano – dijo el goron con una mirada que reflejaba intranquilidad. – que es lo que pasa Impa?

La sheikah soltó un suspiro, para después empezar a hablar.

Hyrule no esta a salvo de nuevo Darunia, debemos de empezar a formar un ejercito – dijo Impa sin vacilar.

¿De que hablas? – dijo el goron confundido, sin comprender

El príncipe oscuro esta de vuelta – en ese momento Impa miraba fijamente los ojos del goron, viendo que este tenía expresión de gato asustado, asimilando lo que le acababan de decir.

¿Q-que? – dijo tartamudeando.

Kafei!! – grito la sheikah llamando al joven peliazul, este se presento al instante.

¿Si Lady Impa? – dijo el chico.

Necesito que vallas a avisar a los pueblos más cercanos que vallan preparando su ejército, que evacuen a mujeres y a niños… diles que pronto empezara una nueva guerra, y que necesitamos estar preparados, para cuando llegue. – dijo la mujer seria y segura.

Los pueblos más cercanos serian… Villa Kakariko, Lago Hylia y Ordon ¿cierto? – dijo el joven.

Si… y si puedes trata de avisarle a más gente – le respondió.

De acuerdo Lady Impa… partiré enseguida – le dijo el joven retirándose de la habitación.

¿Que fue eso Impa? – pregunto alterado el goron.

Darunia necesito que tu tambien te vayas de este lugar, tu, yo y los demás sabios corremos un grave peligro, tienes que irte a un lugar que sea seguro. –.

Pero Impa... –.

Es necesario! – lo interrumpió – no te preocupes… yo estaré bien.

Darunia bajo la cabeza, preocupado por lo que podría ocurrir con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero después, volvió a ver a la mujer que estaba frente a el observándolo.

¿Y la niña? – pregunto por ultimo.

Esta en buenas manos – le respondió tranquila – estoy segura.

De acuerdo Impa – le dijo apagado – me iré a la montaña de la muerte con mi gente y les advertiré de esto… cuídate.

Tu también amigo mío – le respondió.

Darunia salio de la habitación, dejando de nuevo a Impa sola, meditando la situación.

"_Zelda… necesito que en esto seas muy fuerte" _– pensó preocupada.

0000000000

Link y Zelda ya habían llegado a las tierras de Termina, se encontraban en lo que eran unos hermosos campos llenos de flores y árboles, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

Link ya iba más tranquilo después de lo que había pasado, se había quedado un poco alterado al igual que su yegua, pero Zelda se había quedado pensando en lo que los orcos habían dicho. Sabía que los que habían planeado matar a su padre también la estaban buscando a ella, sabía que corría un grave peligro, pero ella no pensaba huir, no pensaba esconderse, todo lo contrario, quería saber quien estaba detrás de todo esto, quería acabar con esa persona, quería proteger lo que ahora sería su pueblo, y sobre todo… quería vengar a su padre.

Pero el joven hylian interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le dijo que el pueblo principal ya se encontraba en frente, Zelda al oírlo, le pidió que acelerara el paso, no quería perder mas tiempo, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo de vida.

Poco después llegaron al pueblo donde antes habían estado, dejaron a Epona en uno de los establos que tenían por allí y se dirigieron a hablar con el alcalde.

Ya iban subiendo las escaleras de la torre, cuando encontraron a muchas personas trabajando de mas, subían y bajaban, sacaban armas y guardaban armas, corrían y corrían para después caer al suelo por chocar con otras personas. Link se estaba aguantando la risa y Zelda los miraba con cara de confusión.

¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto la joven a uno de los empleados que pasaba cerca de ellos.

Tenemos que prepararnos para cuando lleguen – dijo muy apresurado el empleado, para después volver a correr, pero Zelda lo detuvo.

¿Quiénes van a llegar? – dijo un poco mas seria y fría que antes, pero el empleado solo se soltó de ella y siguió con su trabajo.

Ven ahí que ir con el alcalde. – dijo Link.

Si, mejor. – le respondió.

Siguieron subiendo hasta que llegaron a la oficina del alcalde, Link toco a la puerta y el alcalde les dijo que pasaran. Los dos entraron a la habitación, ahí en su escritorio se encontraba el alcalde revisando un montón de papeles, para cuando los vio, se paro de su asiento y se dirigio hacía ellos.

Princesa!! Joven Link!! Que bueno que estén aquí!!! – le dijo abrazando a Zelda y después a Link. Como es que se fueron de aquí!!? Me tenían muy preocupado!!!

Si lo sabemos y los sentimos mucho alcalde pero tenemos que hablar de algo más importante. – le dijo Zelda.

El alcalde se les quedo mirando por un rato y después les indico que se sentaran, los jóvenes obedecieron.

Alcalde yo... – empezó a decir la joven, pero no pudo continuar.

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí alcalde? – pregunto Link de manera muy seria.

El alcalde bajo la mirada, para después comenzar a hablar.

Bueno… lamentablemente aquí no va todo muy bien alteza – empezó a decir – aquí en la ciudad ya nos atacaron, y también al castillo.

De nuevo!!? – pregunto alterada – y todos están bien?

No se angustie princesa, todos están bien, solo que…. –.

Solo que… - le ayudo a continuar. –.

Solo que… se llevaron a una alumna y al profesor Rauru – dijo bajando todavía mas la mirada.

Zelda y Link se voltearon a ver, se quedaron muy pensativos, después Zelda rompió el silencio.

¿Y sabe quien fue la alumna? – pregunto.

Si creo que era… - dijo pensando el alcalde. – la muchacha era Ruto Marine.

Zelda se quedo muda unos instantes, si se habían llevado a Ruto y al profesor Rauru era porque ellos eran unos de los 7 sabios, no cabía duda, solo necesitaban saber en que templos se encontrarían, y Zelda sabía que se los habían podido llevar a los templos más cercanos, por lo que opto a hablar de nuevo.

¿Sabe cual es lugar donde se encuentra el templo más cercano alcalde? – pregunto.

El alcalde la volteo a ver confundido.

Si su alteza, es el templo de agua, se encuentra en el Lago Hylia… porque pregunta? –.

Necesitamos ir a ese lugar – le respondió.

No su alteza, se ha vuelto muy peligroso se lugar desde que empezaron a atacarnos, además, Impa me dijo claramente que cuidara de usted. – dijo alarmado de que se volvieran a ir.

Lose alcalde – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – pero me temo que no podrá cumplir eso, necesito de su apoyo.

¿Mi apoyo? – pregunto.

Si – le respondió – Link y yo nos quedaremos esta noche para mañana en la mañana partir, necesito que guarde el secreto, será mejor que Impa no lo sepa aun si no quiere que ella se enoje.

Pe-pero su alteza! – le replico.

Es muy importante alcalde, cada segundo que pasa es un desperdicio de vidas, necesito ir a ese lugar. –.

El alcalde la miro no muy convencido, pero sin más remedio, acepto. Link y Zelda partirían al siguiente día al Lago Hylia.

**continuara...**

bueno pues espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, fue con el que batalle mas jaja :p

gracias a - Kin-Kat -, a aleA! alee feeliz cumplee!ñ.ñ, a Tanahira Chan, a HAnzo qe por cierto pronto sabra con quien se quedara Kafei:p, a Dialirvi, a socandy, a lau mayagoitia! lauu jaja qe cambios de huumor los tuyos jaja boioo qe te nombroo mensa!!:p y El angel de la oscuridad y a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews! que bueno que les guste la historia, les prometo que no tardare mucho de nuevo por subir un capitulo y ojala me sigan diciendo lo que piensen de la historia

saluudos a todos los que leen este fic y me dejan reviews ñ.ñ


	13. Lago Hylia

holaa! al fin actualize

perdon por la tardanza, no me llegaba la inspiracion :p

espero que les agrade este capitulo que solo es una parte de lo que seguira despues.

las dudas que antes me escribieron estan respondidas al final del capitulo! ñ.ñ

**Lago Hylia**

Ya había amanecido y la princesa de Hyrule y su guardaespaldas ya se habían levantado, claro Link se despertó con la ayuda de Zelda, ya que el al parecer no tenía intenciones de levantarse, y la verdad es que así era.

Link había vuelto a soñar que se encontraba con Zelda en una cueva del desierto, en un extraño carruaje conducido por una gerudo. Recordaba perfectamente lo que el le había dicho a para reconfortarla y ella le había dicho que no tenia miedo de morir. Pero justo cuando Link iba a escuchar lo que a continuación le iba a decir Zelda, ella cambio la expresión que tenía a una de reproche y le decía "_levántate!!"_ lo cual dejo al chico bastante confundido, pero solo pudo ver agua dirigirse hacía su cara, para después despertar y ver a la misma princesa sosteniendo una cubeta con agua, viéndolo con cara de fastidio.

Eso había pasado en la mañana, ahora se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor del lugar donde se habían hospedado. Link comía, sinceramente, como una bestia, el pobre no había comido nada desde que habían ido al bosque Kokiri.

No se había dado cuenta, pero Zelda lo había estado observando desde que habían comenzado a comer, la verdad es que por dentro le parecía gracioso ver al chico comiendo de esa manera y ensuciándose toda la cara, pero no podía demostrarlo, pues en el castillo no solo había asistido a la academia, también tenía clases de modales donde le enseñaban como se debía de comportar una princesa, y en esas clases le habían enseñado que debía de tener un semblante serio y autoritario la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque la verdad eso no le importaba mucho ahora, ella tampoco había comido nada al igual que Link.

El joven, al sentir que lo observaban, dirigió su vista hacía la princesa que lo veía seriamente, el joven solo dejo de comer para después agarrar lo que era un mantel para limpiarse la cara.

Lo siento – se disculpo muy, pero muy avergonzado por su comportamiento.

No importa – dijo la princesa elevando los cubiertos para probar un bocado (N/A: un GRAN bocado para ser sincera) de su comida. – te entiendo, ni uno de los dos ha comido desde que estábamos en el bosque.

"_tonto, estupido, animal, aborigen, remeque, adefecio…" _Pero eso no significa que deba de comportarme de esa manera – decía el hylian regañándose mentalmente –no es correcto.

Link enserio no te preocupes – le replico la joven observándolo – anda, termina de comer que pronto partiremos

Si princesa – termino de decir para después volver a comer, pero esta ves correctamente.

0000000000

Después de terminar de desayunar, ambos habían subido a terminar de empacar lo que necesitarían para su viaje, pero el alcalde los había llamado para algo que según el, necesitarían después.

Estaban dirigiéndose a la oficina del viejo señor que ahora los esperaba "pacientemente" en su escritorio, ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que los llamo, y aun no se presentaban.

"_válgame ¿pero que estarán haciendo esos muchachos? _– pensaba el alcalde.

En ese momento entraron los dos hylians hablando del viaje, hasta que el alcalde los interrumpió.

Hasta que aparecen!! – les dijo el alcalde - ¿pues que estaban haciendo ustedes dos tanto tiempo?

¡ERROR!!! … --///-- el malpensado digo el joven inocente malinterpreto muy mal la pregunta

NO-NOSOTROS NO… NO HEMOS HEC-HECHO NA-NA-NADA!!!! NUNCA!! T///T O//////O – dijo muy alterado el joven hylian.

Zelda y el alcalde lo miraban con cara de confusión, aunque la princesa después de asimilar porque el chico había actuado así, se sonrojo al instante.

De que esta hablando joven Link? – pregunto confundido el ingenuo señor que estaba enfrente de el.

Eh… pues… yo… ¿que? – dijo el joven sin saber que decir.

¿Que de que esta hablando? – volvió a preguntar el alcalde.

Yo… este… pues… emm… _"vamos Link, piensa! Te metiste en este problema ahora debes arreglarlo… - _pensaba

¿Y bien? – le volvió a preguntar.

"_Vamos Link… piensa… Tu puedes!!" _no entiendo la pregunta T.T – mintió.

¿Cómo que no entiendes la pregunta muchacho?_ – _pregunto mas confundido que antes

"_Excelente Link! Una ves mas tuviste que regarla!!!!! _– se regaño mentalmente el pobre chico, esa situación lo estaba haciendo sentir demasiado incomodo.

De nada – dijo aun sonrojada la joven – Link solo esta… nervioso por el viaje, por eso no capta muy bien lo que le dicen…verdad Link? – dijo Zelda tratando de sonar lo mas convincente que podía.

¿Si? – pregunto el alcalde mirando a Zelda y después a Link. - ¿Es eso?

¿Qué!?… auch – recibe un codazo por parte de la princesa – si! Es eso ñ.ñ!!

Mmm bueno – dijo el ingenuo seño que diga el alcalde – de acuerdo muchachos, vamos directamente al grano.

Si mejor – dijo más aliviada la joven.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en donde les indico el alcalde y el fue a uno de sus armarios a buscar lo que se supone que necesitarían para su viaje.

¿Qué fue eso!!? – le pregunto Zelda al joven que tenia a lado.

¿Qué? – le mintió tratando de verse lo mas ingenuo posible.

Pues lo que horita ocurrió!! – dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Pues… yo… - no sabia que decirle, obviamente no le iba a decir lo que había pasado por su cabeza en ese momento. Pero afortunadamente para el, llego el alcalde con dos paquetes.

Bien – empezó a hablar – ya que van a ir a lo que es Lago Hylia, supuse que necesitarían unos trajes especiales.

¿Trajes especiales? – pregunto incrédulo Link.

Si – le respondió el señor que estaba enfrente de ellos, sacando de uno de los dos paquetes un traje parecido al cuerpo de un zora.

Y… ¿ese es? – pregunto la princesa viendo con cara de desaprobación el traje, al parecer no le agradaba mucho.

Si su majestad – le respondió el alcalde estirando el traje un poco – este traje como pueden ver, sirve para usarlo en el agua, pueden sumergirse y quedarse debajo del agua por mucho tiempo, pueden nada fácilmente y rápido, y supuestamente también sirve para que pasen desapercibidos de los zoras, usted sabe princesa, como son esas criaturas.

Si lo se – le dijo la joven.

Aparte estos trajes se ajustan perfectamente al cuerpo, así que no se deben de preocupar si les queda muy chico o muy grande – continuo el alcalde.

Gracias alcalde, si los vamos a necesitar – dijo la princesa – ahora Link y yo terminaremos de empacar nuestras cosas para poder partir.

Si princesa, espero que les valla bien y suerte – les dijo finalmente.

Si gracias –

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron del alcalde para poder terminar sus cosas pendientes y poder partir a su siguiente viaje.

0000000000

Mientras tanto, un joven de cabellos azulados se encontraba en la Villa Kakariko hablando con el jefe de la villa. Como se lo había ordenado Impa, les estaba advirtiendo lo que ocurriría en pocas semanas.

Prepare a sus hombres, y también a avísele a los gorons que están en la montaña de la muerte, se tiene que empezar a entrenar para la guerra que se acerca. – le dijo Kafei al jefe.

¿Quien es ahora el que nos ataca? – le pregunto.

No sabría decirle señor, yo también me ago la misma pregunta – respondió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – ahora si me disculpa, tengo que partir a mas pueblos.

De acuerdo – dijo al final el robusto señor – empezare a formar mi ejército, y dile a Impa, que le prometo que nosotros entregaremos nuestra vida si es necesario por Hyrule.

Así será señor – dijo el joven peliazul inclinándose ante el jefe.

Kafei salio de aquel lugar y se dirigió hacía la salida de la villa.

"_Todo esta bastante tranquilo para ser de noche, creí que me saldría algún stalfo o algo por el estilo" _– pensaba Kafei. – pero que…!

El joven detuvo la marcha de su caballo al ver una sombra pasar delante de el rápidamente. Volteo a ver por todos lados, su caballo se había alterado un poco por lo cual casi se cae de el, pero aquella sombra no volvió a aparecer.

Tal ves solo fue una criatura nocturna – se dijo Kafei a si mismo.

Volvió a retomar su marcha, pero aquella sombra que había visto por unos cuantos segundos no era una criatura nocturna como Kafei pensaba, era nada más y nada menos que… una gerudo, Nabooru.

Se había escondido entre una roca bastante grande para cubrirla mientras observaba al joven.

Mmm… con que Impa mando a este bueno para nada a advertir nuevamente la llegada de nuestro señor eeh…necesito hacer algo al respecto – se decía la gerudo con una malevola sonrisa en su rostro, ahora empezado a correr, dirigiéndose a su pueblo.

0000000000

Ya había pasado un día desde que Link y Zelda había partido, ahora se encontraban a las afueras de Lago Hylia.

Después de un corto tiempo Link y Zelda llegaron a una cabaña donde pudieron ver un rio y una canoa bien atada al puente de la cabaña para no ser arrastrada, divisaron a una mujer afro sentada leyendo un libro, esta los volteo a ver y les sonrió para después acercarse a ellos.

Hola ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto la mujer.

Si – le respondió Zelda – necesitamos llegar a donde se encuentra la reina de los zoras¿sabes por donde tenemos que ir?

Claro – le respondió con una sonrisa. – tendrían que ir por este rio que los llevaría por dos caminos, uno que es el de la derecha es para llegar a lo que es el gran lago Hylian y por el otro que es el de la izquierda los llevaría a lo que es el reino de los zoras.

¿Nos podrías prestar tu canoa para poder ir? – pregunto la joven.

Cobro por eso querida. – le respondió.

No importa¿Cuánto seria? – volvió a preguntar.

25 rupies. – dijo al final extendiendo la mano. Zelda se los dio mientras la mujer seguía sonriendo y les decía que subieran a la canoa.

¿Qué no se supone que tenemos que ir directamente al templo? – pregunto incredulo el joen.

Tenemos primero que ir a hablar con la reina de los zoras, tengo que averiguar si sabe algo de Ruto.

Muy bien – dijo la mujer desatando las cuerdas donde se sujetaba la canoa – tomen sus remos y cuidado, la corriente es algo fuerte.

La canoa se soltó del agarre y empezó a ser arrastrada por la corriente, Link iba agarrando los remos y empezó a mover la canoa que se podría salir de control.

Sujétate – le dijo el joven a la princesa que tenía detrás, ella se sujeto de una parte de la canoa y del costado del chico.

Iban muy rápido, Link como podía sujetaba los remos, aunque ese viaje de alguna forma tenía su lado positivo. La vista que tenía era simplemente hermosa. No era exactamente un paisaje, en ese momento estaban entrando a una cueva, donde todo estaba repleto de cristales de diferentes colores, mientras se escuchaba el sonido del agua contra estos cristales.

Nunca había visto algo tan… - decía la joven mirando aquellos bellos cristales.

¿Mágico? – decía el chico de la misma forma que la princesa.

Algo así – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Seguía el recorrido hasta que pudieron ver los dos caminos que antes les habían mencionado. Link giro hacia el camino izquierdo, volvieron a ver el espectáculo de antes para después ver una luz, que era el final del túnel.

Cayeron de una cascada lo cual la canoa se voltio y los dos jóvenes salieron volando de ella, cayendo a una pequeña laguna. Al volver a la superficie, los dos observaron el nuevo lugar donde ahora se encontraban, era una laguna llena de peces donde los zoras podían nadar, rodeada de rocas y jardines, todo se veía vivo y hermoso.

Nadaron a la orilla donde vieron a un guardia zora viéndolos con desconfianza, pero después se calmo al ver la tiara que llevaba Zelda, que era símbolo de la realeza de Hyrule. Zelda después de haber salido del agua se dirigió a aquel zora.

Soy la princesa Zelda de Hyrule y vengo a hablar con la reina Rutela. – le dijo exprimiéndose un poco el vestido que se le pegaba todo.

El zora extendió su mano y apunto a lo mas alto del reino, Zelda volteo a ver que era lo que apuntaba.

Allá arriba es el Dominio Zora, donde está la familia real, ahí podría hablar con su majestad. – le respondió.

Gracias – le dijo Zelda después agarrar a Link de un brazo y llevarlo a donde le había indicado.

Si me sigues jalando así el brazo es probable que me lo arranques – dijo el joven un poco adolorido del agarre de la princesa.

Lo siento – dijo soltándolo – necesitamos llegar allá arriba.

El joven volteo a ver lo que señalaba Zelda, para después abrir los ojos y después rodearlos con peresa.

¿Hasta allá arriba!!? O.O... –.

si – le respondio – allá arriba se encuentra la reina, vamos.

… O.O –.

VAMOS! – .

Ya voy T.T –.

Escalaron un poco para después encontrar una especie de escaleras, pero estaban muy chiquitas, por lo que casi se caen.

Al llegar hasta la cima…

NO VOLVERE A SUBIR HASTA ACA NUEVAMENTE!!!!!! – decía Link con respiración agitada.

Tranquilízate que ya llegamos – le dijo reprochante la joven de la misma manera agitada.

Los dos se quedaron viendo la entrada, al fondo solo podían ver oscuridad.

¿Aquí es? – le pregunto el joven a su compañera.

Si… aquí es. – le respondió.

Después de ver por un rato aquella entrada, los dos jóvenes entraron a lo que era… el dominio de los zoras.

**continuara...**

espero que les haya gustado ñ.ñ

**DUDAS:**

**HAnzo:** Kafei acabara con una guerrera que pronto la pondre en accion :D

**la generala:** perdon por la confucion, Termina si se encuentra en Hyrule y el Lago Hylia sigue siendo el mismo lago de siempre ñ.ñ

quiero agradeer a **El angel de la oscuridad**, a **Dialirvi**, a **aLeA!**: maldita!! porque pones eso T.T, a **la generala** y a **lau!!!!** jaja que cambios de humor, si eso paso con Epona pero agradece que no fue nada gravee jaja ya sabes com soy yo ñ.ñ

gracias por los reviews que me impulsan a seguir enserio que si! y que bueno que les guste esta historia me suben el autoestima ñ.ñ

espero no tardarme mucho para el siguiente capitulo, ojala no ;)


End file.
